9 Months
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Calleigh is in a secret relationship with Eric, and she is pregnant now. Two chapters equal one two eventful days of one month, unless I say differently. Read and Review Please! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FAST! NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Intro1

**OK, I had an amazing story! And I deleted it all when my computer crashed! So I am pretty mad!!! So this story is hopefully going to be about 20 chapters long!  
**

Eric and Calleigh Delko, that had always kinda clicked in o her mind as something that she would like. . . not that she would ever tell anybody, not even he himself! She and Eric were looking through evidence, and quietly talking. They could not talk out loud for a while now, being that Rick Stetler is a freak, and is always around, even thought they all put out restraining orders against him. He was a creeper, and everybody knew that.

"So. . . I will see you back at the house?" Calleigh asked as she stood up. "I need to go and drop off this evidence with Ryan and Natalia, and then I am going to do a little more organizing, and then BAM! I will get ready for dinner!" She laughed and she nodded. She stopped in her tracks and turned back, mouthing I love you. He mouthed it back. She smiled and walked away, giving him some eye candy by shaking her hips. She hopped in her hummer and started to drive, but she got no farther than the parking lot, when a major wave of nausea fell over her. She stopped the car and ran out, but it passed, thank god, and she climbed back in. She drove the rest of the way to the lab with an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, when she got there, she ran into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. There was something wrong, she was a green-tint! She had to get home to be able to get herself OK before her dinner with Eric, Ryan and Natalia. She must say, they are good, Ryan and Natalia have been dating for about five months, and are getting pretty serious, but the thing is, Eric and she are the only people who know about them. The two couples are best friends, or, if you are Ryan and Natalia, the couple and the friends get along great. Nobody knows about Calleigh and Eric.

"Hey you two." Calleigh said. "Look what I got." She held up the bag of evidence and smiled.

"That's great."Ryan said. "Hey, are we still on for dinner?"

"Of course. Eric and I wou-" She stopped as she vomited all over the counter.

"Calleigh!" Ryan yelled and took her out of the room, to the garbage can. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I was fine at the scene. . . "

"What about on the ride home?"

"Not too good. I mean it was bearable."

"OK, Calleigh, go to the washroom, Natalia and I are going to take you home. Calleigh ran into the bathroom, and then it clicked, they were going to take her home! She grabbed her cell and pressed 1.

"Hello?"

"Eric. . .Eric. It's Calleigh."

"What's wrong? You sound worried."

"We are in trouble."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No, I am fine. But Ryan and Natalia are going to take me home."

"Why?"

"Because, I am really sick. I started throwing up everywhere."

"Well then they should . . . take. . .you. . .oh god."

"What should I do?"

"Ummm, just take them there. Make sure they don't miss the turn, but then I will try to be home much-ish later. . .OK?"

"OK, I think that will work."

"Bye, I honesty love you. Get well."

"Will do, I love you too!"

They hung up and Calleigh looked up at herself in the mirror.

Calleigh and Eric had been together for a month now, and when that started, Rick caught on, but Calleigh and Eric would never budge. He found out where Eric lives, and parked outside of his house, so they decided that they would move into Calleigh's place. When Rick found out where Calleigh lives, he stood out their too. He accused them of sleeping together, but they actually didn't, and Calleigh said that he had no other choice but to move in here. They called Horatio, and he got a one week restraining order from them, just so they can re-locate. They told everybody that they live very far, so Stetler wouldn't be able to find them, but what no-body knows, is that they moved in together. For good. They got into the hummer, and they were about to come up to the turn.

"Turn right." She murmerd under her breath.

"What? I thought your house was this way." Ryan said.

"Just turn right." Calleigh closed her eye's, and let the swaying of the movement with the car relax her stomach. The two did what they were told, and the rest of Calleighs instructions, and soon came to a big house, right outside of Miami.

"Wow Calleigh, why are we here?" Natalia asked.

"Here," She handed Natalia the keys, "just get me inside." Natalia and Ryan got her to the door, and went inside.

"Wow, what is this?" The house was beautiful, with browns and dark yellows all around. It was so neat, yet with some boxes around.

"I live here."

"Alone?"

"No."

"With a roommate?"

"No."

"Family?"

"No."

"Some sort of secret boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"Ooh, Calleighs got a boyfriend! Callieghs got a boyfriend!" Natalia chanted. She jumped up and down, which just looking at made Calleigh want to puke, which she almost did, all over her new car, but kept herself under control. Well. . at least until she got into the bathroom.

"Wow, Calleigh, I have never seen you like this. Something must be wrong."

"Or right." Ryan said as she walked in with a picture of her and Eric. It was professionally done, and she is sitting on his lap, and they are holding hands, smiling. "Do you want to tell us about this?"

"OK, Fine. Eric and I have been seeing each other for about a month now. A week into our relationship, Stetler was all up in our faces, so when we got that week restraining order, we moved here."

"But what about the movie I saw at your house?" Natalia asked.

"My brothers house."

"And the game I watched at Delko's?"

"His sister's."

"Wow, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you never told us about your lovingness 'til a month in." Calleigh complained. Ryan crossed his arms.

"That's only because we thought that it did not concern you."

"Dido." She said and walked out of the room, bumping Ryan's shoulder.

They felt the vibe that Calleigh wanted to get ready for dinner, and that Eric would be home soon, and god knows that they want time together, so the two left and got ready for the dinner themselves.

**OK, So this is the introduction part 1, the introduction part 2 will be up soon! OK, Life check-up. . . **

**. . .I am on spring break. . . **

**. . . I am watching CSI Miami in all my extra time. . . **

**. . .right no, Going Ballistic is on right now. . . **

**. . .my vacation got canceled, due to my friend going into surgery. . .**

**OK I will update my life soon!**

** PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	2. Intro2

**OK. So here is chapter two. Enjoy!**

Calleigh and Eric walked in the restaurant, hand-in-hand, looking for Ryan and Natalia. They knew that they would be here, since the fact that Calleigh had some problems with her constant vomiting. Something was wrong, and now, she even knew it. Again, she was feeling very weak. Her whole body was limp, and she could pass out any moment. She also knew that she shouldn't be there, but she gave her word, and her word was her word. Ryan and Natalia weren't hard to find. Ryan with his tux, and Natalia with her Gorgas gold and sparkly dress. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey, long time, no see." She said as she hugged Calleigh. At work, they were all professional, out of work, they were all friends.

"I know." Calleigh said. She was off, and Natalia could hear it. Even in the dim lighting, she saw that she was very pale. Something was wrong, and she was sure that they would be finding out by the end of the night. They sat down and ordered and ate their meals, Calleigh suggested that they go dance. People in their gowns were dancing, and Calleigh thought that it looked amusing.

"Calleigh, you are really sick. I really don't think that dancing is the best thing to do right now." Ryan said. Calleigh shook her head.

"I don't have anything to throw-up." She admitted, She was right though. She had just picked at her food. Even though they were at the fanciest restaurant, she was still happy, and now she wanted to dance. Her face was still very pale, if not more, and she had only thrown up twice at this place.

"OK, Fine Calleigh. But if you got sick, I am going to take you to the hospital." Eric said.

"OK Fine Fine." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the floor, followed closely by Ryan and Natalia. They had th think that she was not going to last long, no matter how strong she was. They danced, and talked for about fifteen minutes. "So, i told you that this would be fun." She said as she kissed his lips sweetly. He replied back by gently squeezing her butt-cheek. "Uuugghhhh. . ." She was going to continue, but she collapsed on the floor at their feet.

"Ryan, Natalia." Eric yelled as he tried to pick her up. They stopped talking and looked down at the two on the floor.

"Calleigh." Ryan yelled as he got down there. "Calleigh. Wake up!"

Natalia got out her cell phone and called a paramedic. "Hi, CSI Boa Vista. CSI Calleigh Duquesne has passed out. We need an ambulance A.S.A.P! She slammed the phone down. "Stay with us Calleigh!" Calleigh was out. And there was nothing anybody could do but dab water on her head.

"Were here." An officer said as he ran in. Men with a stretcher behind him.

"Yes. This is Officer Calliegh Duquesne. She passed out about fifteen minutes ago while dancing with me." Eric said as they loaded her onto the bed.

"OK, and has she encounter these problems anytime earlier today?" He asked.

"Yeah, she has been throwing up a lot!" Natalia said. The doctor seemed to be hard in thought, and then he looked at the three CSI's. He smiled.

"I think I know what it is." He said.

"What" Eric asked.

"Does she have a boyfriend, or a husband?"

"That would be me." Eric yelled out.

"OK, We are going to take her to the hospital. If you would, please ride in the vehicles you came in, that would be much appreciated." The man said and rolled Calleigh outside.

"OK," Ryan said. "Lets go to the hospital." They hop into the hummer and drive off to the hospital that Calliegh is being moved to. Once they got there, they an into the building and up to the girl and the front desk, and flashed there badges to her.

"Yes officers, how may I help you?"

"We are looking for CSI Calleigh Duquesne." Eric said. The girl typed her name into the computer.

"Ahh yes. She was the one that fainted in the resturaunt." She looked at them. "Are you here because you must talk to her, or are you just visiting. Because she is being examined."

"Examined for what? We heard that she just needed medicine." Natalia yelled. The girl scrolled down on the screen.

"It doesn't say. . .wait. . . here we go. She is being examined for her pregnancy." she said. The three CSI's eye's almost burst out of there sockets.

"WHAT? SHE'S PREGNANT?" Eric yelled.

"Well. . ." She read on. "It says that it's not positive, but the doctor has a gut feeling." Eric turned around and put his hands on his head.

"OK, Can you please tell us as soon as we can go se her, or if their is any updates?" Ryan asked. The girl nodded and told them to wait until the doctor was ready to see them. They sat down as they were told and waited in silence.

_Eric's thoughts. . . _

_Oh my god. I may be a dad! I was not ready for this. But I would love it! I love her! PLease say that she is having a baby!_

_Ryan's thoughts. . . _

_Dumm dumm dumm du-de dumm dumm dumm. I wonder how Calleigh's doing. Dumm dumm dumm._

_Natalia's thoughts. . . _

_I always thought that they loved each other. Sure, when I thought that somebody else thought it too I was pretty shocked, and especially since it was Ryan, but I never thought that she would be having a baby now!_

They only had to wait about a half an hour before a doctor came out and told her were she was. She was in a small room, waiting for the scan that would tell her weather or not she was going to have a baby.

"hey Doc. Tell me the truth. Do you think that she is pregnant or not?" Eric asked. The doctor took off in reading glasses and looked at them.

"I think so., but I have nothing to back it up." So that is why we are doing the scan." He explained.

"Oh." They walked to to the bed that Calleigh was laying in.

"Eric?" She asked groggily.

"I'm right here. And so is Ryan and Natalia." She lifted her head a bit and smiled.

"Hey you guys." She lay it back down and looked at Eric. "Eric, where am I?"

"You don't remember?" He just then noticed all of the wires tied around her body.

"No. Why am I here?"

"Well, today you were all sick, so we all took you back to our place, and we got ready for a dinner we were going to at the fanciest resturant in Miami, but you fainted at the dance floor." A tear escaped from her eye.

"Oh, well am I healthy?"

"I don't know. But we will meet your doctor, and he will tell us." They sat in silence in the small room for a little bit, so Calliegh could sleep, and the a doctor came in.

"Hello, I am Dr. . .Oh, hey you guys." It was Alexx. Alexx was going to be her doctor!

"Hey Alexx." They all said and gave her a hug.

"Hey, so, why do we Calliegh in here?" She asked, seeing that Calleigh was asleep.

"She was really sick today, and then she collapsed at a restaurant." Eric said. As Alexx was working to examine her for herself, she asked about the lab, and later on, about any new relationships.

"Yeah. Ummm, Ryan and Natalia are pretty serious. And now Calleigh and I are a thing." Eric said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, well that's nice. Congrats to you all on that. But now, lets get on to Calleigh." She said. "I am going to give her a CT scan now." She wheeled the bed out of the room, and into a lighter and bigger one. Ryan and Natalia took a seat on a chair in the back of the room, and Eric took one right up beside the bed.

"So, this doesn't hurt. . .right?" Eric asked. Eric looked at him oddly at him. "Sorry, I have never had to go through this stuff." They all looked at him oddly. "I mean with a girl." they all laughed.

"OK, Calleigh. This is going to be cold, but you are asleep, so it is OK." They all looked in shock.

"What do you mean she is asleep?" They yelled.

"We had to put her to sleep. We cannot do this while there is any chance she will throw up." Alexx said calmly.

"Well, shouldn't she be here for her first CT scan?"

"It's OK, She will find out as soon as she wakes up, and you guys will be the ones to tell her." She said and rubbed the gel on her belly, and after, moving the monitor over her smooth skin. "And. . . . she. . . is. . . what. . . .YES! Congratulations You guys. Calleigh is going to have a little baby!" Alexx said and put away the monitor.

"Wow." Eric said and put his hands on his head, and spun around. "I'm going to be a daddy!" Natalia ran up and hugged him.

"Oh, congrats daddy!" She yelled and Ryan came up and shook his hand.

"Your gonna be a daddy. . . "

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was light, and she was sore, and cold. She looked around the room, Ryan Natalia, and Eric. All sleeping. Eric was right beside her bed, and his head was on her stomach. She felt really different, tired, yet refreshed. Every bone in her body ached, and she did not remember anything! She lifted her hand, and placed it on Eric's head, and gently squeezed it.

"Hmm?" Eric moaned, but when he saw Calleigh looking at him, his eyes lit up like a light bulb. "Baby, your up. Ryan, Natalia, she's up!" He yelled and pushed the nurse button.

"Cal-bal. Hey sunshine Tennessee." Natalia chirped and held one of her hands.

"Hey Calleigh." Ryan greeted with a big smile. They both had shadows on their jaw lines, which meant that they had been here for a while.

"Hey you guys." She said quietly. "What are you guys doing here? Where am I? And why am I wearing this ugly dress?" Calleigh asked. Of course, one of the first things that Calleigh Duquesne would recognize was the outfit she was wearing.

"OK, Are you ready for this?" Eric asked. She nodded. "OK. So three days ago. We were looking over some evidences, and you got really sick and threw up all over it."

"Was it compromised?"

"Yes, but H called, and we got him with another piece of evidence that you brought." Ryan said, and then winked at her.

"Hey, no flirting with my girl." Eric said, and the two laughed.

"What? No, he did not mean my girl. He must be mixing me up with some other southern girl he is dating. Do I even know you?" She asked in a panic.

"Chill captain Calleigh. We told them after they took you home that day. And they took you home so we could all go to the resturant!" Eric said. "And at the restaurant is where you collapsed."

"What? So I just fainted, than why am I tied up in all these wires?" She asked. All of a sudden, tension filled the air. "Guys.. . Am I hurt?"

"No, well, not that much." Natalia said.

"Guys" she pouted. She hated feeling powerless like this. Eric searched through his wallet and handed her a picture. "What is this?" She snapped. It was black and white and blurry with a small dot in the middle.

"See that?" He pointed at the dot.

"Yeah. What's so special about that dot?"

"That dot is our child." Eric whispered, loud enough so that everybody could hear.

"What? Are you saying that this is the inside of my stomach, that is growing inside of me, and I am pregnant?" They all nodded, and A big smile crossed her face.

"Eric, we are going to be parents!" Calleigh yelled and hugged him, and Ryan and Natalia. "Wait, if it is just a pregnancy, than why am I still in here?"

"There are two reasons for that. One is that you are drugged to hell so you would not throw up during your CT scan. And two is that there is a problem, we, as it being our jobs working in the labs, all inhale chemicals. But in your case, the reason why you were so sick, is that the baby, or what is of it right now, does not like the chemicals, so that made you sick. So the doctors are going to give you medicine that will help with the chemicals in your body, and that will make you less sick!" Eric said. And there started a roller-coaster for the CSI's of Miami.

**OK. I get my laptop back tonight, so I will probably add another chapter to this! Sorry if some of this stuff is wrong. I am a young teen, and I have never had to go through any of this. OK, So quickly, my life updates:**

**My mom is coming home tonight, so that is good.**

**I had sausages, potato's and green beans before posting this.**

**My bird Lola is insisting to jump in this keyboard, and sit on it, so that makes writing harder.**

**And we just got 30 centimeters of snow overnight! And we had to take my dog for a walk, and he is just under 25 centimeters! He is a Maltese and a Yorkie mixed, and it was really funny seeing him insist to jump in snow drifts!**

**Anyways. . .Please Review if you want more chapters up tomorrow (spring break rocks! no classes all week)!!  
**


	3. First half of month 1

**OK. So here is the first official chapter to this story! Please enjoy, and keep the reviews comming! This Chapter takes place from March 1st to 15th.**

It was March, the first month of spring, and they were loving the warmer breezes coming through.

The next week went by much smoother and faster. they were very busy with work and the rest of the things that they had to call important. It was a Saturday, and a day off for the team, so Calleigh and Eric decided to have a downtown day, but they wanted to stay on the part that was the closest to the beaches and shores. They had gotten up in the morning, wondering what to do.

"So, what do you want to do on out lovely day off today?" She asked as she poured herself some coffee.

"Nonononono! That is the seventh time this week I have caught you trying to steal coffee, now ne more time and I am going to hide it away forever." He said, and she made a pout face.

"Fine, but I won't be happy today. Whether or not we find somewhere cool to go." She pouted. He laughed and kissed her on he cheek.

"What about a downtown trip? We have always seen the downtown area as cops, but now lets see it as people who want a good time?" Eric said, and she nodded. This was going to be great, and the knew it. They went into there bedroom and closed the door.

"Lets make ourselves look really good today." Calleigh said as she went searching through her drawers.

"Why? Don't we always look amazing?" He asked.

"Well, yes. But I thought more in a cute way, in a summer way."

"Its March."

"I know, but it feels like summer. This about the people in Canada. They probably have -20 and two feet of snow there." (A//N: She's right, it is noon, and my dad and I have already had to go push people in their cars out of the big snow drifts in front of our house, twice!)

"OK Fine, but if we get lost, I am blaming you." He said and stared to get ready. They helped each other too. Eric rubbed oil all over her bare torso, and she did the some, Even though he had perfectly dark skin already. The end result was amazing. Calleigh was wearing a green tube-top, a short, blue jean shorts, topped off with white, loft flip-flops. Eric was wearing all white, and he looked good!

They parked in there regular spots at work, and walked down to the beach.

"So, you wanna go swimming. . . or tan?" He asked, secretly hoping that she would say swimming, but he would do whatever she wanted.

"Umm, I think that swimming sounds great, and I know that you are secretly hoping that I would say that." She smiled. Damn, how did she know that?

"OK, Lets go then," they walked hand-in-hand to the water. Once in. Eric dove in and grabbed her legs, pulling them out from under her, and making her go "splash" in the water.

"Hey. Eric Delko, you will not do that again." She said as she came shivering out of the water.

"Well, you are in, and if you stay in, it is warm." She slowly crouched in, but when she got in, she smiled and started to paddle around. "On a more serious note, when are we going to tell Horatio about our baby?"

"Umm, I reallly don't know, I think he has a right t-" She topped when she saw a figure in a suit standing on the beach, and staring at them. "Eric, who's that?" He looked at the figure and le out a scowl.

"Stetler!" He whispered. They slowly crept towards the land, and when they were close enough, they stood up and ran after him, he started running, but Delko was already on him like white on rice. "Stetler. What the hell are you doing?" Eric yelled. Stetler squinted his eye's at him.

"So, I was right, you two are here together, which means your dating, which means that I am going to fire one of you. So. . .who has a new job?"

"You have nothing against us, you caught two friends going swimming on a beach together." Calleigh said. "And after I call Horatio, and get him down here, you'll be the one who needs a new job. . if you can get one from jail." She said and pulled out her cell phone.

"Come on you guys, I only came into contact with you once." He begged, but neither of them listened.

"Cal, call him." She opened the phone and pressed 2. She also put on the speaker button.

"Hello?" Horatio said.

"Hey Horatio, It's Calleigh. We have Rick here, he was watching us from the beach."

"Who's us?" H asked.

"Me." Eric said. "Calleigh and I just came down here for a swim. It's nice out, we were board."

"I understand completely. Now Rick, you listen to me. Right as we speak, Frank is calling to get a warrant for your arrest."

"Oh, come on Horatio, I can't go to jail!"

"That, Mr. Stetler, is not something I care about." They bith hung up, and within minutes, Horatio was there with a warrant for his arrest.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BEST FRIEND!" Eric yelled, and they turned to Horatio. "What?"

"Nothing." He chuckled under his breath. "See you tomorrow. . OK?"

"See you H."

They packed up their stuff from the beach, and went to go get ice-cream. After they got their favorite kinds, they walked around, talking about everything. About life, the future, work, the past. Holding hands, and staring into each others eye's, and saw love.

"Hey look, nobody is at the park." Eric said. It was dark, the moon was out, the stars were twinkling in the dark, and the waves were crashing softly against the shore. "Lets sit down." They went to the swings and started moving their legs back and forth, as their body's moved in response."So, continuing today's talk, when do you think we should tell people about. . .us? The baby? I really think that it should be soon."

"Well, if Stetler is thrown into jail, then they will probably remove the rule. But we have to go visit him in jail, when I am really big. And then again with her."

"Her?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted a girl, and then a boy. I want my first gift to her to be a gun, so she will always be protected." She said with her face down. He brought his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up.

"I think that is s great idea." He said and kissed her sweetly.

"OK, So we are two weeks in, I feel nothing different." She said, and they swung in silence for a couple more minutes.

**OK, there is the next chapter. This is one afternoon, two weeks into her pregnancy. I hope this was good. Thank you to all my reviews! i open my email in the morning, and find like, seventeen reviews, and favorited, and alerted. Thank you so much! Like I said, hopefully I will have another chapter up today, but I have some work to do, so it may be up when I wake up tomorrow. And another note, I am getting lost with this, so I am going to do some research about the whole "week-by-week" pregnancy thing, so my stories will be more precise. OK, So my life updates:**

**We made banana muffins, they they are sticking to the paper.**

**I am so exited about CSI Miami tonight**

**We took out dog for a walk, and he snow was much deeper than he is.**

**I got my computer back, but only for today, so i will be on my moms for the rest of the week.**

**My mom is picking up Twilight from blockbuster**

**I have to go vacuum**

**I am really board, as you can see from my life updates.**

**OK, I will post next chapter as soon as possible.!.!**

**Enjoy your life!**


	4. Second Half month 1

**Ok, So here it is, chapter three!! I hope that you enjoy this one, and thank you to all my reviewers!!!!!**

"Hello, thank you for taking time to come in here, I just thought that I should tell you that Rick Stetler got fired, and is now facing a five year prison term, thanks to two of our CSI's." Horatio said. Calleigh was now three and a half weeks pregnant, and loving every single second of it. The chemicals were OK in her system now, thanks to Alexx and her wonderful pills, and Eric and Calleigh were now happier together. Ryan and Natalia were helping a lot with them. So they were starting to think about god parents.

"Who?" Maxine asked. "I thought that everybody in here was afraid of him?" Everybody but Calleigh and Eric nodded their heads.

"Not everybody, now he is afraid of Calleigh and Eric. They were enjoying a nice day at the beach when-"

"Wait wait wait, Calleigh and Delko are together now?" Frank asked, arching an eye brow.

"No, we were both just board, and it was really warm out, so we decided to go to the beach together, is that a problem?" Eric asked. She saw this and secretly grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Sorry." He moaned.

"But anyways, since he is no longer here, people and I have looked over these rules, and found them to be absolutely ridiculous. So, these are the rules we will be changing, and/or getting rid of." As he read out the list, Calleigh and Eric stood at the back with their fingers crossed. Natalia and Ryan each looked back. They were staring straight ahead. "And last but not least, the no dating colleagues rule. We thought that it should not matter if one dates another in this lab, or if they share a small kiss here and there." Calleigh and Eric smiled at each other, and so did Ryan and Natalia, and then they all smiled at each other. "So, any relationships I should know about?"

"Ummm. . .H," Ryan said. "Me and Natalia have been dating for five months. Everybody went silent.

"Well, congratulations. Anybody else?" Calleigh and Eric took a step up. "Well, we all know about you, so you don't have to say anything else." They both gave Ryan and Natalia really dirty looks. They shrugged their shoulders and mouthed that they did not do it. They stood still for a while, and then it clicked in with Calleigh.

"Do they know about it?" she asked Eric, referring to the baby, and he knew that.

"I don't think so. Hey H, How do you find out about us?" He called up.

"Really Eric, do you think that I am stupid? I, no, WE see the way that you two act around each other, that's more than friends." He said. "OK, I wish you all the best of luck today. My team, please stay. Everyone was leaving, when Calleigh felt Adrenalin go through her veins.

"Wait." She yelled, and everyone stopped. "There is something else you all should know."

"What?"

"Well, Eric and I... We are having a little baby. I am three and a half weeks along." Calleigh yelled, and everybody came back in. They shook hands with Eric and hugged Calleigh, and Horatio just looked at them from above. He would get his chance to congratulate them, in his own special way. After everybody was gone, he walked down to them.

"Well, I guess congratulations is in order here." He said and hugged Calleigh. Then he looked over at Eric, and opened his arms wide, giving him a big hug. "You know what i think of this team? A family. I have always been a dad, and for six years, Alexx has been the mother. You and Eric have been my two, older, responsible, high school age kids, Natalia and Ryan are the little elementary school kids, and now that Alexx is gone, Tara is our newborn!" H said.

"Yeah, I get it. You are like a dad for me, and since I don't want my dad or any of my family involved in this family I am going to have, I want you to be the grandpa on my side. Would you do that for me?"

"Of course I would, but what about Eric's family?"

"I love Erics family, and I would be delighted if they are a part of this family, but like most children, I want my child to have two sides of the family, and my side, I am going to try to make all my closest friends." She said, and even Horatio had a prick of a tear in his eye.

"Well, I will. I am delighted to have this opportunity!" He said and hugged them both again. "The team and I are going to plan a couple of really nice thing for you and your family in the next month or two, so Eric, tell your family to contact me, OK?"

"Will do H."

"Eric, I have to go to the washroom, I will be right back." Calleigh said, and then ran off.

"So, you are going to take on a father role for the first time ever, hey?"

"Yeah, I am really exited. I mean, it is very fast, but we have had that tension with each other for seven years now, and it is not like we just met and made babies." Eric said.

"Eric, Tell me the truth, how long have you and Calleigh been together?"

"Umm, a month, and three weeks and a half." He said.

"Normally I would say that it is fast, but I think that you two have been unofficially dating for six years now." he said, and Eric looked at him with an arched eye brow. "So, are you thinking of wedding bells in your future?"

"Yeah, I am. I want to propose in the next month, so maybe we can have our wedding before this baby, of after if that's what she wants. But I have seen those shows on TLC, and people before their wedding are very cranky, and yelling, and stressed out, so I don't think that I would want to do that."

"Eric. . .you watch TLC?"

"No, well, yeah. But only when I am making dinner, and she is watching it on the TV."

"Well Eric, I doubt that you two would out this child through any stress at all. You two are very calm people. And I know where you are going to propose to her."

"What, that's impossible H, I don't even know."

"But I am thinking right now, and when you see what I am thinking, it will be inside your brain like that bullet."

"Yeah."

"But who's house are you going to move into?

"We already have. We moved to a mansion outside of Miami. It is really big, but we moved their when we got that restraining order for a week,and you told us to go to a hotel or something."

"Really. Well, you are going to invite me there?"

"Yes. You by yourself for a dinner, and then we are hoping a whole party before Calleigh blows up like a balloon." They laughed.

"Hey, it won't be that bad dating a balloon. Sure you might be the laughing stalk of the lab, but it will pass... eventually." Calleigh said as she walked in.

"Oh hey Calleigh, Anyways, we are going to go to work. Thank you Horatio," he nodded his head and the two were off. One of the hardest psrts of this whole thing was over, and now, with only eight months left, they really had to start thinking about the future, there love, and being free as much longer as they can.

**OK, So as you can see, this was a lot of review, and a lot of stuff that is key to the rest of the story. I will update. . .umm. . .today probably. But I hope that you enjoyed, and if you missed anything, I would make sure you get it. *winkwink*. So, did you see the CSI Miami episode last night. All the spoilers I posted on my website, which means that if I was right with those. . . then my ones for next episode will be right too, and that, my friends, is all that matters, seeing how good this scene is supposed to be! OK, So life updates:**

**I am supposed to be on vacation now, but my friend got strip throat, so i am on the computer instead.**

**My bird is being a brat**

**It is -20 here (suckish)**

**I had a horrible dream last night, and I woke up, and fell back asleep, and drempt of Eric and Calleigh, and now it is all better!**

**I am obsession with last night episode of CSI Miami.**

**My dad is trying to talk my dog out of barking at the mail man.**

**and I just found out I am directing my school play. . yay stress!**

**OK, So that is my life. Please review!  
**


	5. First half of month 2

**OK, So, here is chapter three. Sorry it took so long, I found my old friend, Mr. Wii, and he was calling my name. So here you go, and yes, thank you for all the comments, again, very much apriciated!**

The beginning of the two month mark, and a week, and the excitement always for the new baby was spreading all over the lab. Calleigh and Eric were together every second of the day, or so it seemed, and they seemed to be really enjoying each others company, always smiling. She was not much bigger, although sweat pants were working more and more into her daily style. Eric and Calleigh were just about to head home, when his phone rang.

"Who is it?" Calleigh asked.

"Horatio." she sighed as he opened the phone and started to talk. She never used to mind working an hour or so late, but now she could barely make it through the day without collapsing on the couch in the break room. "Hey Cal, he wants us to go meet him in his office. He said that it will only be a couple minutes though." She sighed again and nodded her head. She was going to fall asleep on the way home, and they both knew it. As they walked down the halls, they couldn't help but notice it was very empty, well. . .completely empty, to say the least. All the lights were on, but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"I don't know. I am always so used to seeing it full of people, hustling around and doing there jobs, but tonight. . .nothing. They were about to comment again, when they saw everybody packed in Horatio's office. "I'm sorry Cal, I should have just said that you were sick, and we had to take you home. This is the last thing you and baby needs."

"No, If he called all these people here, then it must be something important, right?"

"Absolutely" He kissed her hands and walked up to the door, where Horatio was standing. "Hey H." He yelled. Horatio looked over at them and smiled.

"Hey you two, come on in." He grabbed Calleigh's other hand and pulled them through the crowd, right up to the front. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I have all your attention up here, thank you." Everybody looked up. "Two of the most recognizable people on this team are Eric and Calleigh for two reason. One; They are always attached to the hip, and a times, looking at her now, we mean literally." Everybody laughed, Calleigh blushed. Calleigh wanted to go home so bad, but instead, she and Eric have to stand up in front of everybody in the lab, and here they and their boss make wise cracks about her sex life. He saw the color drain out of Calleigh's face, so he decided to move the subject along. "And two, because they are always everywhere, wanting to help." They smiled "Ten years these two have been best friends, and now, they have turned it into something more, and they are going to have a little baby together." Everybody cheered. "So to truly congratulate you, we have all pitched in a little money, and bought you these." He handed them an envalope.

"What are these?"Eric asked before even looking through the paper bag.

"Look and see." They tore open the bag and stared in awe at the little pieces of paper inside, with bigger, yet this brochures.

"What is this?" She whispered in his ears, and then they looked in shock at what they saw. "Horatio, you guys." she said with a straight face, and then a big smile broke out. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?" She started jumping up and down when Eric brought out the first of many brochures.

"We are."

"But won't we be needed here?" Eric asked, a big smile on his face from what he saw.

"Eric, Calleigh, do you think that we would send you away if you were needed here?" He asked. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, and then nodded.

"Yes," They said together.

"Well, it's true. We are flying you out to Disneyland for a week. All inclusive, you will get to spend three of those days in Disneyland, one in Sea world, and three just.. .being tourists."

"But why would you send us all the way out there? When there is a perfectly good Disney world right here?" She asked.

"Well, that would be so you do not get a sudden urge to drop everything and run over here when you here on the radio or on T.V That there has been a murder. You cannot do that all the way from California. So is there anymore questions?"

"Just one." Eric said. "When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." He said, and the couple seemed to nod.

"Hey, Eric, Calleigh. Come see where you are staying at the website on my computer, everybody else come too." Natalia yelled from the back of the room, where they had come in. Everybody rushed out, Maxine and Natalia grabbing Calleighs hands and pulling her out of the room, leaving Eric behind with Horatio.

"So, does this answer your question on how I know how you are going to propose?" H asked, and Eric nodded his head.

"I will do it there, but I will just have to figure out a good way to."

"I'm sure you will think of something." He patted Eric on the back, and walked out, leaving him all alone with one of the brochures that fell on the floor. He picked it up and flipped to the first page; Then it hit him. The perfect way to propose to a southern girl named Calleigh Duquesne.

**OK, Here comes the ramble. I have switched the whole theme of the thing. One chapter is going to equal one day of the half a month... OK, I hope you got that, cause I could not follow. But anyways, sorry for making this chapter so short. I just one; need more time to work on the next chapter. And two; it is just an introduction to the next chapter, which is going to take place within a weeks time span, but this chapter and the next one will still equal a month. But anyways, I am going to do some changes (not to the story, but to the outskirts and planning of the story) so that this will all make scenes. But anyways. . .life updates. . .**

**It is still absolutely freezing outside,**

**I played wii all after noon.**

**I think that my bird has led poisoning, i caught him chewing on wires today**

**Every time I thought of an idea for the last two days, I have scribbled it down on my arm, so my arm is covered in ink right now**

**I have to go eat dinner.**

**OK, Thank you for reading. . .and as always, reviews are much welcomed. I will try to get the next chapter up either really late tonight, (midnight or later), or somewhere in the afternoon. It depends on how loud Mr. Wii is calling my name. And yes, I named my wii. That way I will always know it is mine, and one of the ways I know, is because It will be loading or something, and I will go "damn slow you stupid Mr. Wii " and it will freeze up. It is actually mean to me.!**

**Review review review!**

**(P.S. PLease go to my proile where I have posted spoilers of one of the biggest moments in Eric and Calleigh history, and it is all next episode!)  
**


	6. Second Half month 1 out of 2

**OK, So this chapter is about a week and A bit, so it ios going to be longer than my usual chapter, which means longer time to write. Thanks guys for all the chapters! LOL! I truly feel loved! And I meant to say, I got the idea of Eric and Calleigh always being really close and together from my life. My unofficial boyfriend is always following me. . .which is OK. . .I guess, but I am making it good in this story. He just sent me a dog with hearts around it, and he said I miss you! It was so sweet! Anyways, on with the story!  
**

When Eric had pulled up into there drive way, Calleigh was already asleep, her head resting at the side window, and her hair covering her face. She looked so peaceful, so he just went around to her side of the hummer, and picked her up. carrying her all the way to the front door and inside the house. She always says that she is getting fatter, and she also says that she is heavier, but he can't feel it. He walked into the house and placed her on the couch, putting the papers away in a safe when she was down. He clanked up the stairs, and startled her out of her slumber. She looked around and when she was satisfied when she was at home, safe, and that it was Eric upstairs, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Miranda, it's Calleigh."

"Really? Then why does it say Delko Duquesne on the call display?"

"Because, I am living with a person, and said person's last name just happens to be Delko."

"You don't mean. . .Eric Delko. The sexy Cuban you were always talking about back when we I lived in Miami, are you?"

"Yeah. Man it has been a while since I talked to you."

"I know right, I mean, sure we don't talk much, but we will always be best friends forever though. . . right?"

"Of course, so I got some great news."

"What?"

"My work is sending Eric and I down to California! I can come visit you!" Calleigh yelled, and so did Miranda.

"That is so great. . . but why?"

"Because, well, there are two reasons. One is that we have been on the team for 10 years now, and they all just wanted to give something back."

"And the second reason?"

"As a congratulations present."

"Congratulations for what? I thought that the first reason was a congratulations for being on the team for so long?"

"It is, but there is another reason. . .totally different!"

"What?"

"Miranda, my life-long bestie, I am going to have a baby!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Miranda yelled! "OMG!!! THAT IS SO GREAT!!! How far along are you?"

"Two months, one week, and a half."

"And when is it due?"

"Around Christmas time."

"Well, merry Christmas."

"I know right. Well, anyways, I will call you later with all the details!"

"OK, Bye Cal,"

"Bye Miranda!"

"Who was that?" Eric asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh, that was my friend Miranda. Do you know that nobody in my family knows that I am a CSI? They all think that I answer 911 calls. The most I told them is that I was in law enforcement, and they just assumed that I was working at a desk all day. I asked them why, and they told me that I was weak, and not fit enough to be out on the streets. I should have made them eat there words, but they are family. And I tried that once, and you know what happened, they threw me into boarding school down here. And that is why I moved to Miami. I was going to stay in Louisiana all my life and become a house maid, since that is what my mother always told me to be, but when I came down here, I was in love. I loved everything. The lights, the sounds, the people."

"So, maybe your mom did a good thing." She turned to him with a shocked look on her face.

"Eric Delko, my mother threw me out of the house at 13, and you think that it was a good thing?"

"Well, not that part, but if you were to stay there, and become her maid for the rest of your life, then we would never have met, and we would not be having this baby right now." Eric said and kissed her temple.

"Well, I guess that's true, nor would I have met Horatio, Natalia, Ryan, Frank, Maxine. I guess that it time for me to make them all eat their words!" Calleigh said and picked up the phone.

"OK, I feel for you, and you now that. But I have two questions. One; how did this conversation come up?"

"Oh, that's easy. Miranda thinks the same about me. Shows what a friend she is. Like, look at Natalia. She is so sweet. She would never say anything to hurt me. But my stupid family. And what was your other question?"

"Are you sure that you wanna do this? I mean, I am 100% behind any decision you make, accept if it could harm or kill you. But how will your family react to this?"

"I don't know, but I think that they should know the truth. It's not like I ever plan on seeing them again." She said and dialed the phone. She pressed the speaker button, and placed it down on the table.

"Hello?" A southern accented voice said.

"Hey mom, do you know who this is?"

"Well, there is only one other person who calls me mom, and she is not here right now, so this must be Calleigh."

"Yeah. So, how's your life?"

"Oh, it's fine. The kids are always out on the fields, so I never had to da any of that." She said sourly, she always sounded sour. "How is tlaking on the phone to prankers all day treating you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean 'I don't know?' You do it every day."

"No I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Could you put the family on speaker phone? I know it is your supper tome. You always eat at six, just like little kids."

"Sure I can put you on." they all heard buttons on the other line, and then it was louder. "Hey y'all, it's your sister Calleigh. Say hi." A million hi's were heard from the room, just like litle kids, and the mom, she was so bossy. As the hi's kept on going on, Calleigh leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

"Eric, just say that you are my husband, OK? We practically are, I mean, we are having our first baby." she said and leaned back out. "OK You guys we get it." she snapped. "So your mom just asked-"

"Your mom? She is our mom!" One man said, although he sounded very drunk.

"I will tell you later, but anyways, your mom was just asking how my job answering prankers calls here was?"

"Yes I was."

"Well, you know that it is illegal, and if it is bad enough, it is called Swatting."

"Killing a fly?" Another guy asked. Now come to think of it, they all sounded drunk. He could only imagine the smell. . .

"No Bert! Swatting is where you call 911, requesting SWAT, when their services are clearly unneeded." She stated in her work voice.

"Hey Calleigh, where did your accent go?" Another guy asked.

"Up your ass, now listen here, and listen good, because what you are about to hear I am only saying once."

"You called all the way to say that?" Her mom asked again.

"No Riley."

"I am my mother, you do not call me by my name!" she yelled.

"No Riley. You are not my mother. A mother does not abandon her only daughter when she is thirteen, and she know at least something about her daughter, so that is why I called, to come clean to you. Oh, and a mother has a daughter that loves them, and that is something you definitely don't have"

"What are you talking about Calleigh Emily Duquesne?"

"OK, hear me out. I am going to introduce you like we just met today, OK?"

"OK,"

"You got that boys?"

"Whuhh?"

"That I am going to meet you today."

"Oh, we get it."

"Just give me a moment, but please stay quiet." She leaned over to Eric and whispered something in his ear. "They have never been to school. That is what my mom was trying to make me into." She leaned back out and cleared her voice. "Hi, my name is Calleigh Duquesne. I have a job. I have been a Crime Scene investigator for ten years now. My boss is named Horatio, he is very good. My three best friends names are Ryan, Natalia, and Maxine, they are great too, always there to help. But by far the best thing that has happened to me in my life was a man I work with. His name is Eric Delko. He is my partner at work, my best friend, my husband, and the father to our future baby. Thats right. Your do-nothing-right, good-for-nothing, worthless, weak sister or daughter, is pregnant. Having a little baby! And I just wanted to phone to tell you. But if you even think about coming or calling this number ever again, I will put a restraining order on you!" She yelled. "This is the last time you will ever hear my voice! Bye Bye losers!" She hung up the phone and slammed it down on the table. She stared straight ahead, still amazed at what she did.

"Wow, Calleigh. That was tough, like you. I am so proud! Are you OK?" She placed one of her hands on each of her shoulder and stared deep into his eye's.

"Eric, I have never been anymore happy. I never have to deal with them again!" She said and started jumping up and down. "Come on, lets go celebrate!" She said, pulling him up the stairs as best as she could.

"But Cal. . "

"Oh come on, pretty soon I will be to tired and pregnant to even be able to hug you, and after the baby is here. . . will we want to?"

"Well since you put it that way..." He growled and Calleigh ran away, playing hard to get. He chased after her, right into the room, and closed the door behind them.

ECECECE

They walked through the lab like usual. Calleigh slightly in front, and Eric in the tow. They were always smiling, even when they talked about blood. This time, Calleigh was reading a file, and talking about it, and Eric was reading and talking over her shoulder, and as usual, they were smiling. They spotted Natalia and decided to go up to her.

"Hey Nat." Eric said.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" She asked as she was testing some samples from and earlier case they had this morning. Eric and Calleigh looked at each other, and then back at her.

"Oh, we'er sorry. Did we get the wrong Miami Dade Crime lab?" Calleigh asked.

"No, I mean I thought that you were going to take today off to get ready to go."

"No, we got this after noon off though. But right now, I have to go talk to Horatio, I will catch up with you guys later." Calleigh said and left the room.

"Hey Natalia. . .so my thoughts about this case are. . ."

Calleigh walked down the hall, it was ten in the morning, and she was already exhausted. She needed sleep, and she knew that she would never make it to the afternoon when they were at home.

"Hey H, I need to talk to you." Calleigh said, and walked into his office.

"Hey Calleigh, yeah, what's up?"

"I know that this is going to sound insane, but I need sleep, I am absolutely exhausted!" She whined. Horatio gave her a look.

"What did you do last night?"

"I do not have to discuss that with you, but I did sleep. . .most of the time." He chuckled.

"Break rooms yours. I will take over your job for about a half an hour." He said and she headed into the break room. She found herself a comfortable position on the couch and closed her eye's. And then they opened. What? And the rest of the lab was there, looking down at her.

"Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh." He said over and over again.

"Eric? Where am I?"

"Your at work." She popped up and pushed all the hair out of her face.

"Horatio, I am so sorry. Why did you not wake my up? I told you a half an hour!" she yelled, hopping up and trying to straiter up.

"You were so tired! And my grand baby's new Mommy needs some sleep." He said and smiled. She loved the fact that the most responsible adult she knew was going to be the grandfather of her child.

"So, what time is it?" She asked.

"The only reason we woke you is because it is time for us to go baby." Eric said and randomly picked her up.

"Well, goodbye you two. Have a great time. E-mail me too, OK." H asked. They nodded and gave everybody a hug. They knew that they would be missed, but this was their last couple of Months without a child, and they thought that it was great, but they wanted to get the most out of it. That is why they agreed to go on vacation. After their goodbyes to all, they headed home. By some miracle reason, Calleigh could stay awake for the ride home. But once they were in the house, she was gone again. Eric decided to give her a surprise. After he was done dong it, he carried her off to bed in his arms, and they both slept all night.

ECECECEC

Calleigh woke up with he sun beating down on her skin. It was very hot, and she figured out why soon. Erics shirtless body was pressed up against her light tank top-wait. Last thing she could remember, she was in a black blouse. . .and she was wearing a bra, which she wasn't now. Oh, she was so lucky to have somebody like him, who knows her so well that he could get her dressed for work blindfolded. She sat in bed for a little bit longer, and then thought, "OH MY GOD! Disneyland today, I'm not packed. This is horrid!" She thought, and shook Eric awake!

"Eric, Eric. Eric!" She whispered loudly. He groaned, and looked at her, smiling, he pulled her down for a long kiss. "Hey, do not get off topic mister. You did not wake me to pack my things! I am going to look horrid walking around California." She yelled. He smiled.

"Go check those bags." He said, pointing at three bags in the corner. She crept up to them and grabbed a zipper of one of them. Inside were all new clothes.

"Eric." She whispered as she went through the bags. It was everything she needed, and wanted.

"I was going to give you them for your birthday, but then I found out about baby, and I decided against it because I was planning a trip. I guess that Horatio found my plans and made it his own for us before I could get the time to book anything." He said, and before he knew it, she had jumped on him and smothered kisses all over him mouth.

"Thank you." She moaned.

ECECECECEC

They stepped off the plane and took a a breath of the sweet air.

"Hello California." Calleigh said and placed her over-sized glasses on her face. They both looked stunning, in all new clothes. Once they got into the L.A.X, She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Horatio's number.

"Hello." Horatio answered.

"Hey Miami." She said and smiled.

"Well hello California. And how was the flight?" He asked. Calleigh seemed to think about it, and then shrugged.

"Eric and I slept through the whole thing." She admitted. "How's Miami?"

"There are tons of storms that rolled in. You are lucky you got out of there in time, all the airports are closed down." He explained, but there was something in his voice that she did not like.

"Horatio?" Calleigh asked. "You don't sound good, are you OK?" She asked.

"Yeah, there is just something about this storm. It is wild."

"Well, I am sure you will get through it, I am going to call Ryan and Natalia's house. OK, But you don't worry, everybody will be OK." She soothed.

"OK, Thanks sweetheart. You have a good time, please stay safe."

"We will Horatio. You too. Bye."

"Bye!"

They hung up.

"Lets go find out our hotel room we are in." Eric said and Calleigh followed. All of a sudden, she got very tired. Everybody says that it is just the side effects of the medicine, and all she could say about that is that she hoped they were all right. They went up to the travel center, and they met with a man named Harry, who was a huge flirt. He showed them where everything was, including there hotel, and Eric drove there.

Tomorrow was going to be fun.

**OK, It is really hard for me to concentrate right now, so I know I said that Disneyland was going to be this chapter, but I am going to make it the next chapter, which will be up tomorrow. But here are my life updates...**

**I know I said that I would update today, so it is 11:53 here, and that is today! I try to keep my promises.**

**Another expected 20 centimeters of snow tomorrow, and most cars are already buried. And -20. Poo!**

**My whole house is asleep accept for me**

**I am playing the song I wanna make love right now now now on Yahoo Music to keep me awake**

**I am too tired to type another word, so goodnight, and I will have the next chapter posted tomorrow (well, for all you people reading this on Wednesday, today), and hopefully quite early!**

**Enjoy your day/night!**

**(oh, and i am really sorry for the spellign and grammer problems. I am so tired and I still have to go put some stuff away!)**


	7. Second Half month 2 out of 2

**So here is the next chapter, I really think that you will enjoy this one, and yes, I know this story has been all happy so far, but I promise, it will get more horrid as the chapters go on. Plus, this will be quite accurate, because everything that they are doing, I have done. Including stayed in the same room as I am putting them in, and been all the places they are going to.  
**

"OK, So where do you want to go today?" Eric asked. They had just spent the night in there motel room, and it was quite simple. It had a T.V, a kitchen, and a bathroom. It was very nice, normal, they both really liked it. It was a motel, but it was beautiful. And on the plus side for both of them, is that there was an all you can eat breakfast, right next door. Outside was a very nice pool, that had lights that lit up at night, and what they discovered with all the booms last night, interrupting some good times, is that you could see the fireworks from Disneyland. They decided that they could continue later, so they had grabbed there robes, and went outside to watch all the beautiful colours light up the sky.

"Why not go explore Disneyland?" She asked, and he seemed to nod in agreement.

"I will go check when the shuttle leaves." Oh yeah, one more thing, they were five minutes away, walking distance, to the park itself, but there was a shuttle that went there and back. "But when we got there, H said we have to go pick up our tickets for the whole three days. We can go back and forth as much as we want."

"Where is that?"

"Right across the street." Eric ran out, but within 5 minutes, he was back. As soon as he was back, he could feel the humidity of the room, and heard the water running. She was having a shower. A grin fell over his face, and then he ran into the shower to join her.

ECECECEC

WOOOOOOOOOHHHH!" They screamed as the roller-coaster they were on took a wildly sharp corner. It was getting dark, and they were just wanting to go onto the last few rides before the parade on Main street was going to start. The ride took a sudden turn up, and they realized they were going for the last dip, the highest one of all. "Eric." She yelled "How long did it say that this thing stops at the top?"

"About two minutes." She pulled out her cell and pressed two.

"Horatio, could is everybody there?" He said yes and put her on speaker, she did the same with her phone. The ride came to a final halt as the hi's on the other end stopped.

"Calleigh, where are you?"

"Well. . .Eric and I are on the top of... well, I will just show you." She went into video mode and took a video, Horatio put it up to one og the high-tech macines so that everybody could see it.

"Wow Calleigh." She turned the phone so it was now facing her and Eric, and they waved. "Your at the top of a roller-coaster?" The two of them nodded. "On your cell phone?" They nodded again, and then a beeping started. Horatio's team was on video camera too. The crowd was counting down from ten. Everybody started counting too.

"ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one!" And they were off. On Horatio's screen. the two were clutching onto each other while on this deadly fall. It only lasted about ten seconds, but watching it made the team sick, but being on it. Wow.

"Calleigh Eric!" Ryan yelled, and they looked into the camera. They were still laughing, but Calleighs hair was all messed up, and Eric was shaken up. "Wow, a pregnant girl and a guy with a bullet in his head went on one of the craziest rollercoastars in America. That's cool" he said, and everybody laughed. "Hey, is it dark there?"

"Yeah," they got off the ride and started walking down the street. "I think that we are going to go get a good seat at the parade. what time is it there?"Eric asked. He knew they would get a good seat.

"Three. We will be here for a while, why?" Eric took the cell, and took it off speaker. He leaned into Calleigh and Whispered that he will be going to the washroom, and she said that she will to, and they both walked into there own bathrooms. When she was in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was getting the tiniest little bump, but it was still a bump. Nothing that people would go up to her and say that she was pregnant. She should take her second picture soon. She was keeping a month-by-month photo album. A young girl came up to her.

"Are you OK?" She asked.

"Yes, I am fine, thank you. I am just seeing my stomach."

"Why?"

"Because I am pregnant."

"Oh, well congratulations, so am I. How far along are you?"

"Two and a half months, You?"

"A month."

They said there goodbyes, and the girl walked outside, that was weird. Any-who. She put her shirt back down and grabbed her purse, walking out. Once she was out, Eric came up to the with a big smile. "Hey officer pretty!"

"Hello officer extremely sexy." They kissed, and continued to make there way to the parade. They talked all the way there, and then they found an open spot. They sat beside each other for about ten minutes, and then the parade started. Eric saw a afloat coming from a distance, and took out there phone, phoning Horatio again.

"hello."

"Hey, is everybody there?"

"Yeah, just a second." In three seconds, they were on video chat again. "Hey you guys." Calleigh looked at the cell and waved back.

"Hey everybody." The float come over, and Eric made eye contact to the girl on it. It was Cinderella, Calleigh's favorite princess, even now.

"Is there an Eric Delko?" She asked. Everybody in the office looked at them.

"Did they just ask for Delko?" Frank asked. Eric gave her the phone and asked her tape this, and in front of there work. she said yes, and they kissed and he went up there, grabbing the mic. "What is he doing?"

"Hi everybody. My name is Eric Delko. I am a CSI in Miami, and I am here to say something. I have a partner, her name is Calleigh Duquesne. She is the petite blond sitting over there, wrapped in a blanket, holding up a phone with my whole office on the video chat." A camera guy went up to them, and the whole team waved. What he was filming was ending up on a screen behind Delko. "But anyways, we have been best friends for ten years, she used to punch me, and yell at me, but it was OK, But then one day, I decided to ask her out for something to eat, and that led to a talk about feelings, and we found out we really love each other. After that, a guy we work for was stalking us, because we are technically not allowed to have a relationship at work, but we broke that rule, and he is in jail right now for stalking and breaking a restraining order. So because of the stalking,we moved into a new house, and shortly after, we found out that we are going to have a little baby." Cinderella came and pulled Calleigh off her feet, and closer to the float. She also took the phone right out of her hands and taped the whole thing for her.

"Did Cinderella just jack Calleigh's phone?" Maxine asked. They laughed, and concentrated on Calleigh and Delko.

"Calleigh Duquesne, you are going to be the mother to my children, like I have wanted since the moment I saw you. And you are the love of my life, I could never live my life without you!" Everybody gasped, including Horatio's team.

"You don't think he's gonna. . . "

"Yeah,"

He got down on one knee, and Calleigh gasped very loudly. "Calleigh, Will you marry me?" He brought out a ring and smiled with hope. Calleigh started flailing her hands in the air, and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Ye-Ye-YES! ERIC DELKO I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" She went up to him, and gave him a huge hug. When they pulled apart, he placed the ring on her finger. Everybody in the crowd cheered. She ran up to the phone and put her face up to it. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" She yelled. The team cheered and yelled, everybody, even hotario had a tear in there eye. She gave Cinderella a hug, and Cinderella took off her crown and gently placed it on Calleighs head, along with her pearl white gloves. Micky and Minnie came over, Minnie wearing a wedding dress, and Mickie wearing a tux, and gave the pair an item each. Minnie gave her a veil, and Mickey gave him a tux-top with Mickie's face on the back. Beautie from Beautie and the Beast came and gave them buttons saying Newly engaged. She ran to him, and gave him a big kiss!

ECECECEC

"So, we are now engaged, when are we going to have our wedding?" Calleigh asked. They were on there plane ride home after their wonderful vacation, and they were really starting to think about this wedding. Calleigh was thrilled that she was going to get married, and was even more thrilled that it was to Eric, she had always wanted it, and like Eric announced infront a million people, he had wanted to marry since the day they met. They could have already been a couple, with kids and all! But no. . . he had to be a player, and she had to be so strict about work. If only the two of them learned to take chances earlier.

"I don't know. Do you want to have it before or after the baby?"

"You know, I really don't think that I want to wait. I want to have it before I get huge, and before it is born, so within a month or so. Who's name?"

"Um, I am OK with either."

"I think that, I know this is going to sound crazy, but we should keep our own, but add each others in. So I would be Calleigh Emily Delko-Duquesne. And you would be Eric Adam Duquesne-Delko. If you know what I mean." He nodded, that sounds great. I mean, it would be funny to go up to a suspect and go "Hello, I'm Officer Delko, and this is Officer Delko, and we are with the crime lab, but we would have each others last names in our own last name." She said. Calleigh Delko-Duquesne sounded nice. Officer Delko-Duquesne sounded nicer. She had always wanted to go to a crime scene and say her name with Delko in it, and her dreams were all coming true.

"Yeah. 'Hello, I am Officer Duquesne-Delko.' it has a ring to it." They kissed to seal the deal. "We will have to get it implanted on our lab coats, and flat badges!"

"That is true." They slept the rest of the way home.

There eye's flapped open with the bump-feeling of the tires hitting the turf, signaling that they were back in Miami. The blinding light made the two squint there eye's but when the plane came to a halt, they were ready and off the plane. They walked down the long corridor, and through the gates, and in the distance, they could see a group of people standing around and talking. One turned their head, it was Maxine, and pointed towards them. All the other faces looked there way, it was the whole team.

"CALLEIGH!" Natalia and Maxine yelled, and ran towards her. Calleigh dropped all her bags, and ran there way. The three girls collided in a big hug, and the rest of them walked up behind.

"Hello you two." Horatio said.

"Hello H," Eric said, carrying the bags that Calleigh had dropped.

"How was your trip?" Ryan asked. They had all been on video a lot, so they knew a lot.

"Oh it was great, thank you guys so much!" Calleigh said, and grabbed her bags from Eric. They walked off, telling stories of the trip. Calleigh new that there was now two things that she was very exited about. She gazed at the hunk of sparkle on her finger. . .perfect. Now. . .it was time to plan. . .

**OK, I know that I did not do this day-by-day like I said I was going to, but this is OK. . .Right. At least we got something, and we know that they are getting married soon, next month, so that means that it is going to be the chapter after next. Next chapter is going to be the planning the whole thing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and it I also hope you liked the proposal. That was my favorite part to write!**

**OK, Life updates:**

**We made peanut-butter cookies today**

**I made a board, and it is FULL of ideas for this story, so I know amlost to the finger move what is going to happen in the next chapters.**

**I am having a sleep-over tomorrow night, so I will have the next two chapters tomorrow, due to the fact that I will probably not get any chapters up Friday, or if I do, it will be late!**

**OK, That is it! Be happy! Get pumped for the next chapter! AND BE SUPER EXITED FOR THE OPENING SCENE OF THE NEXT EPISODE OF CSI MIAMI (PLEASE don't forget to check my profile page for the link for my Calleigh and Eric spoilers website)**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE KEEP THEM COMMING!!!!  
**


	8. First half of month 3

**OK, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! And I meant to say, I got a few questions about my website, the link I posted on my profile is the link to the homepage. I put it in the biggest letter, so you cannot miss it, but you go to down to the list and click on Eric and Calleigh, 7.19 and 7.20 spoilers. It is seriously unmissable! But anyways, as promised, here is the planning of the wedding when she is three months and one week along.**

"Hey Natalia, can I ask you something?" Calleigh asked as she walked into her lab. She was working on a peice o DNA, and quietly listening to music.

"Yeah, anything!"

"I have already asked Valera, and Alexx, but would you be open to stay at my house tonight, for a sleepover, and we will plan this wedding? I mean, we want to have it at the end of this month, and if that means you stay the weekend, that would be great!" She said, and Natalia came from around the desk and hugged her. "Calleigh, I would be honored. Is it just us girls?"

"Umm, no actually. Eric is having his own thing, and they are doing the mans side to the planning." She said as she sighed. "I could only see him now, he is going to be in a blue, tight dress top. I mean, I would be so mad."She sighed again.

"I just have one question" Natalia said. "Will we be shopping for your dress?" Calleigh nodded, and Natalia jumped up and down, squealing her lights out. Horatio walked by and saw this, and went inside the room.

"Um, Ms. BoaVista, I think you have inhaled too many chemicals, why don't you go and sit down." They stopped jumping and looked his way.

"Oh, Sorry H, we were just talking about this thing we are doing tomorrow." Calleigh apoligized, and she and Natalia high-five. Horatio went to the door and closed it, turning back to them with a arched eye-brow. The girls gave it right to him. "What are you yhinking?"

"I wanna know what you guys are doing tomorrow."

"WE ARE GOING DRESS SHOPPING!" Natalia yelled out, and the two started jumping up and down. They hugged while they were at it too. "Oh, I am so exited. Am I in the party?"

"Almost everybody I know is. You, Maxine, You H, Eric, Me, Frank, Ryan and Tara, Ooh, And Alexx." Calleigh said. "I am not going to have that Miranda in it though. I mean come on. Give me strength. She is not only going to want to be one of the brides-maids, which is going to You, Maxine, Tara, and Alexx, but she is going to hit on all the boys there, even Eric. She is always really drunk, so I wouldn't be surprised if she came there drunk." The three of them shook there heads. "And she would hate everybody here."

"Why? Horatio asked.

"Because you are all so lovable! She is my best friend, but hates it when I am happy. She will always try to ruin it for me, one way or another, she will make my life a living hell. But she always does it so secretly, and then I caught on." They stared at her. "What? I am not like her."

"Whatever." They changed the topic back to the dress shopping, and Horatio out.

ECECECEC

"So, is everybody coming today?" Eric asked Calleigh an he made her a grill-cheese sandwich. They had finished cleaning, and putting all the beds down. This was going to be fun. They had both agreed of Eric and they boys getting the upstairs lounge to do there, and Calleigh and the other girls would get the main floor.

"Yes, I talked to all the girls, and they are all coming. Who is going to be the flower girl and ring bearer?" She asked. Eric seemed to really think about it, and then he pulled out his phone. He pressed three, and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" Ryan asked.

"Hey Ryan is Natalia there?"

"Yeah."

"Could you put it on speaker? I have something to ask you two." he asked, and he heard Ryan running through the house, calling her name.

"Yeah." he heard faintly from somewhere in there house.

"Calleigh and Eric are on the phone." he yelled. Footsteps could be heard around the house, and then she picked up in another phone.

"Hey you guys." She said, "We are just getting ready, and we will be right over." She assured. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, and winked.

"Hey, I remember you had a little niece Natalia." Calleigh asked.

"And Ryan, I remember meeting your little nefue." Eric said. "How old are they?"

"Six." They both said at the same time. Calieigh and Eric smiled at each other.

"Do you think that they would be up for being a ring bearer and a flower girl in this wedding?" Calleigh asked. Natalia let out a loud shriek.

"Of course she can. She loves you Calleigh, and she would do anything for her. And I told her about this wedding. She thinks it is great. Can bring her tonight?"

"Of course, we have to have some fun around here. OK, I have to go make sure that dinner is not burning, bye." Calleigh and Natalia hung up there phones, leaving Eric and Ryan alone.

"So dude, what do you think?"

"Yeah, I will defiantly ask him. I meant to ask you too, are we going tux shopping tomorrow?"

"Yes we are, so could you bring him too?"

"OK, He and Natalia's niece are really close. They sometimes come over on the weekends. But they will have fun." He said.

"OK. See you later today dude, and thanks." they hung up the phone, and Eric went to go help Calleigh with dinner.

ECECECEC

Eric got off the couch that he and Calleigh were on while watching T.V. after the doorbell rang for the first time. He jogged to the door and twisted the handle. "Hey H." He said, and opened the door wider to let him in.

"Hello Eric. Wow, this is a really nice house you have out here. It does not take much to find it though, since it is the only one out here." Eric nodded in agreement. "Where's Calleigh?"

"Oh, she is just finishing up a grill-cheese sandwich. That is her pregnancy addiction. She has three or four of them a day. And her mood-swings kick in when I don't make them just right."

"Oh, I have always wondered why there is always a bunch of bread and cheese in the break room." Horatio said. "And I take it that there is more here?"

"Tons more. At least I have become a pro at making them, and I have even searched up ways to make them more healthy and a lot less greasy."

"Why?"

"Because she wanted me to." He said simply, and they walked into the main area. "Calleigh, look who is here." he said, and she turned her head away from the television.

"Oh, hey Horatio. How are you?"

"I am fine, and yourself?"

"Great. Hey Eric. I think I heard Another car pull into the driveway. Could you go see who it is?"

"Of course." he ran out of the room.

"Man, you have got him like a little puppy dog, don't you?" he asked. Calleigh nodded, and put all her focus on the T.V. again.

"He is really cool. I love him to pieces, and now I never have to worry about losing him." She said.

Eric had gotten to the door when it opened from the other side, Ryan and Natalia coming in, and soon to follow, two little kids.

"Hey all." Natalia said and took off her sweater. This is Leah-LaRue (Lay-a La-Rue) Boavista. She is my niece." Leah LaRue pulled her down to her own level, and whispered something in her ear. Natalia looked at her and smiled. "Right down the hall." She pointed straight ahead as the little girl ran forward.

"Calleigh!" She yelled as soon as she saw her, and ran into her awaiting arms.

"Leah!" She yelled, and swooped her up. All that were there saw this, and silently agreed that who ever her comming baby was, she was going to be lucky to have a mother like her. They started talking, and then Leah said something important.

"Your tummy's bigger." She said, and placed her little hand on the tip of her stomach.

"Really? Do you know why?" she asked, patting her hand. Leah shook her head no, and Calleigh swooped her up again. Calleigh and Leah have had a special bond since the first day Natalia brought her into the lab, and Calleigh decided to look after her. "Because I am having a little baby." Leah's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning. She put her arms around Calleighs next and squeezed as hard as she could. "Thank you! So do you know why you are here today?" She shook her head no again. "Because I wanted to ask you if you would be in my wedding." Her eye's lit up again, and she nodded.

"Who are you getting married to?"

"Eric, do you remember him?"

"Is he the big guy?" she asked shyly.

"Yes, there he is." She pointed to Eric as he came around the corner. "Why don't you go see him?" She squiggled out of Calleighs hold, and ran up to him, and he picked her up. Calleigh put her plate in the sink and silently thought, Eric is going to be a great dad.

ECECECEC

15 minutes later, everybody was here, and all the boys were upstairs, which left the girls to do there own thing downstaris.

"So, what kind of wedding do you want to have?" Natalia asked.

"A beach wedding. Eric and I decided that while we were in bed last night." Calleigh smiled. "We have been so tired that we have not been able to think much about anything but work and this baby."

"Hey, I just thought of something. There is a church, and it's doors open right onto the beach. That would be so perfect!" They all nodded in agreement.

"And I have an idea how it is going to go. . . "

ECECECECEC

It was pretty early, and Calleigh was up again with that oh, so dreadful morning sickness. Eric came to her and pulled her hair up. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey."

"How did the planning go?"

"OK, All I can tell you is Natalia phoned, and we are having it on May 28 at the central church. It is going to be mainly beach, but there will be parts that I will be inside, but we do say our I do's, and I talked to Horatio, and he is going to give me away at the wedding. What date is it today again?"

"It is may 7."

"OK, So anyways, Natalia and the rest of the gang and I are going dress shopping. Please behave."

"Yes dear."

"Thank you. Now, I shall go get ready." She pulled away and went to where the rest of the girls were, they really wanted an early start.

ECECECECEC

"This is it you guys! This is my dress!"

**OK. So as you can see, I have left a few blanks about a few things. 1) the wedding. I would not want to spoil the next chapter for you, because with what I am thinking, it will be great. 2)The dress. When she is revealed, then I will tell you about the dress. . .duhh. PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! I KNOW THAT THESE HAVE NOT BEEN THE BEST, BUT IT MAKES ME GO FASTER, AND I BROKE A RECORD WITH HIS STORY BY HAVING ABOUT A THOUSAND PEOPLE READING THEM EACH DAY, AND WITH 26 REVIEWS!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!! ok, so my life updates**

**I FINALLY GET TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT**

**My friend is staying until six tomorrow night, so the next chapter will be up at around ten p.m. tomorrow night**

**I wrote so much about grill-cheese sandwiches, I had to make two for myself**

**STILL -15 HERE WITH OVER A FOOT OF SNOW!!!!**

**OK, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE!!!!!!! **

**(p.s. sorry about all the spellign and grammer problems. I have been really out of it lately because a couple nights ago, I fell down two flights of stairs and smashed my head into a door. . . oww)  
**


	9. Second Half Month 3

**I am so sorry about not posting yesterday! I was very busy with one of my friends! This is it. The "I do's"! Enjoy, and thank you so much for the reviews you guys!! **

Arms tightly wrapped around her, Calleigh woke up in a daze. She knew that this was her room, her bed, her Eric, but she had no idea how she got there. The last thing she remembered was watching Say Yes To The Dress on TLC with Eric, so she must have fallen asleep while watching it. But then it clicked. Today. The start of the rest of her life, her wedding day! She jumped out of bed and to the washroom to check herself out. She was getting bigger, which was good, but she was still pretty thin. Soon, he was right behind her, watching her. "Today is the day"he whispered, and kissed her on the cheek. She closed her eyes and let the touch linger on her skin, the small spikes upon his skin, scraped her smooth skin, and he pulled away and went downstairs to make breakfast.

"Today is the best day ever."

ECECECECEC

Everything was perfect. They had family, and friends, and they were all seated in the chairs that were laid out, row-by-row on the warm beach. Eric was at the front, with Ryan and Frank, just waiting for the last of the five minutes of Eric being single to end. Calleigh was in another room, one hidden and off to the side. She was with Natalia, Maxine, Alexx, Leah, and Ryans nefue, Jeffery. They were keeping up the tradition of not looking at the bride until she was at the front, walking down the isle. This was her day, and it was all about to start.

"Are you nervous?" Maxine asked Calleigh. Caleigh shook her head and smiled.

"There is no need to be. I am going to be married to the man of my dreams! I am so exited I could scream!" She said. "I don't want to wait any longer."

"You don't have to." Natalia said as she looked at her new diamond watch. "You don't have to, because in two minutes, you will be walking down that isle." Nobody but the girls had seen her, so this is going to be a big surprise. Alexx looked around the corner, and saw that the preist was just talking. Eric was there, he looked anxious.

"Come on Calleigh, oh my baby is growing up." She said and started to tear up. The other hugs were shared and the girls were on there way to the side of the building, where they would make their entrance from. Music started playing, and Calleigh sighed as she stood there in the hall, all by herself, waiting for the big door to open so that she would be shown off to the world. She looked down on her stomach, and patted it with her left hand. She murmured words to it, and then she heard chairs moving around outside, signalling that everybody had stood up. And then, the large door creaked open. . .

The wind blew through her softly curled hair,which made the large, white, glittery flower on her head be more noticeable to her. And then, she could see the first person, Ms. Delko, who gasped and clapped her hands when she saw her. And then the second person, third, fourth, and before she knew it, she was looking at everybody, who was staring at her. But she was looking at only one person at the moment. The man at the end of the isle, who had tears pricked in his eye's, just by looking at her. Then, her cue came to walk. She went up to Horatio, who as well had a tear in his eye, and clung on to his arm. The only thing, he was letting the tears fall. The mighty Horatio Caine was showing everyone that he was crying. That made Calleigh choke up and want to burst into tears. Everybody was in tears, even Frank, who had worked with them for so long. Her strapless dress made the breeze feel soft on her shoulders, and the sound of the puffy, floor-lenght skirt of this dress made the sand whoosh arond on the ground like it does on the bottom of the sea. The whiteness blended in well with her surroundings, and the red roses she was carrying just tied everything together. Finally, she got to the end of the long isle.

_(Eric's P.O.V. The door started to open, and he knew the most beautiful girl n the world was going to be behind it, and she was going to be his. It opened more, and more, and more, until. . . "OH. MY. GOD! Is that Calleigh? She looks so different! But she is so beautiful. The loose curls in her hair, jus as she knows I like it. The church in the backgroung blends in with the wholw scene, and she is so beautiful as she smiles at me." he thought.)_

Calleigh and Horatio came to the end of the isle, and he leaned in to gie her a kiss. Once they had said there thank you's, Eric was down there, and he just had to touch her. He stroked her arm gently, as she came to look at his, her green eye's glittering with happiness and pride. She grabbed her hand, and they walked up to the alter.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today. . . "

This is happening. They were finally getting married. They have each gven each other eye candy for a while, so they knew that a relationship was coming. But now, as they say there "I do" to each other. They know that they have stolen the other's heart. Now, with only six more months left to go, they were really going to have to start thinking about this baby thing, but just one step at a time.

**OK, So I ahve notbeen to many weddings lately, so I have no idea if this was good or not. I hope you liked it though! My life updates:**

**I am very sick with my head getting hit hard! And now I am loseing my hearing and eye sight in the left side om my head!(at least not my typing skills)**

**The girl I had a sleepover with was a totally brick, and wih me being sick, she was always wanting to do something, I did not like it!**

**It is 1 am here, so I just had to update.**

**I just watched the Twilight DVD, which I am awesomly owning!!**

**In the little bit of writing below, I amlost said "kill the bride."**

**OK. So please review! you know how much you love to get them, now just take a few seconds to give them!**

**. . . **

Jeffery and Leah walked out with the rings, and Calleigh and Eric put them on each other's fingers. "I now declare you, Man and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." They kissed very passionately!


	10. First Half Month 4

**OK, So here is the next chapter. I know that this is starting to get a bit dull, but it is all about to pay off, and I really hope you are exited.**

Calleigh and Eric were in the lab, looking at some evidence when Ryan and Natalia rushed in.

"There is no need to do that. Our guy confessed because Horatio found some if the shoe lace at the scene, and it belonged to his shoe. There was no denying that. And when we said we found it, he started sweating like a pig, and he got all nervous. I guess he can kiss his girlfriend goodbye for life now. Oh well, she deserves better." Natalia explained as Eric and Calleigh started putting away all the evidence. They were about to put the last thing on the shelf, when something dropped.

"Eric, please be careful. You know that if anything is damaged, they will have to re-open the case." Calleigh warned, one hand on a medium-sized lump on her stomach. It was a habit, and she said she does it to see what kind of mood it is in.

"I never dropped anything. You guys, these packs are sealed." He said, and they heard the door lock. They looked at the door, and saw a man, in a purple shirt, running away. Ryan and Eric ran to the door and wiggled it. Somebody had put something it the lock, something that was going to keep them all in here for some reason. "Everybody, look for the dropped item." Eric yelled, and Calleigh pulled out her cell phone.

"Caine."

"Horatio, it's Calleigh. Listen, we have a problem. Somebody in a purple shirt came in here and locked Natalia, Ryan, Eric and I in the DNA lab. They have jammed something in the lock, so-" she was cut off by Eric yelling a horrid word.

"Bomb! It's a bomb! Everybody down." He yelled, and they all collapsed on the hard tiles.

"Calleigh, Calleigh." Horatio yelled through the phone, which was now pushed away from her body, but she was afraid to move. He could hear everything that was going on in the lab.

"How much time do we have left?" Ryan asked. Eric tilted the small, beeping device so he could see the screen.

"Twenty seconds." Natalia stood up and tried to smash a window. Damn designers, making them tough as steel. They were probably bullet-proof.

Talk about life flashing before your eyes. Calleigh thought about her horrid past with her physio family. Being kicked out of her house at thirteen. Her first experience down in Miami. Stepping off the train and feeling the moist air and the beaches lined across the shore were magnificent. Then she thought about meeting Horatio for the first time, how she thought that they were going to be the best of friends. . .and possibly more if he was as nice as he was on that day. But then, when her eye's fell on Eric Delko. . .she knew that there would never be a "possibly more" with Horatio. She had dated others, most still alive. . some dead. But they meant nothing to her anymore. Now, she had her true love, and her baby. But tears rushed to her eye's when the realization that the baby may never see the light of day... ever, rushed to her mind. The drops flowed down her face and into l a little puddle on the floor.

"I. . .I. . ." She was speaking through the tears. "I love you Eric Delko."

"I love you too Calleigh Duquesne, and don't ever forget that. But I don't want you to talk about that. We are going to make it through this, we all are, and when we do. I want you to be a great mommy, and you two to be god mom and god dad." Eric said.

"We will, but if we don't make it. . .goodbye. I love you Natalia."

"I love you Ryan."

"You guys." Horatio called, but it was too late. Heat and pain ripped through the four of them. They could feel the flames near there skin, but that was good. They were still alive. Big holes had appeared in the glass, and alarms could be heard from all over, as well as people running around the debris. Calleigh felt cool arms wrap around her body, and pulled her into him.

"Eric?" She asked, the fumes burned her eye's, so she was squinting.

"No." As soon as she heard the voice. . . .she knew who it was.

"John?" She asked. She did not care how much it hurt, she opened her eye's and- Wait, it did not hurt at all. . nothing hurt. It was bright. . .but so peaceful. Where was she?

"John. Where am I? What happened?" She panicked and looked down at her stomach. . .flat. "Nooooooo!" She screamed. "I was just at in the lab, with Eric, and Natalia, and Ryan. And what about the bomb?"She was in full panic mode.

"Calleigh. . . when Ryan went to go put his hands up over his head. . he knocked the bomb to you. I am so sorry Cal but you did not make it. You died as soon as the bomb went off."

"WHAT?" She screamed. "WHAT ABOUT ERIC? OR RYAN? OR NATALIA? ARE THEY OKAY? AND WHAT ABOUT THE BABY?"

"Calleigh... your baby is gone. I am sorry. And Eric, Ryan and Natalia. They just got out of the hospital. They are some reason waiting." he said. And Calleigh followed his gaze down. It was amazing. She could see right through the hospital roof, and saw the three of them sitting with their heads in their hands.

"Calleigh?" A smooth voice called from behind her. "Calleigh what are you doing here?" Calleigh turned around and saw her. Marisol. She was as beautiful as ever. They looked at each other for a long time, and then they hugged. "Calleigh, you should not be here."

"Why?"

"Because, Calleigh, you still have another chance at beating this thing. But you have to hurry, they are calling you dead in two minutes. And after that, you are stuck here forever." Mari soothed, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Will I get my baby back?" She asked, and they both shrugged.

"It's a chance. But if you stay here, the you will never know. And yes, you will be devastated if it does pass... but right now it is June. In August. . .Try again. But please, I know that my baby brother is crying. and so his my husband. He has cried for you Calleigh. You will never know. And Ryan, well, just by looking at him. . I can tell that he is going to go out there and kill himself if you don't survive. And Natalia is going to be an awful, cold hearted person because of losing everybody she loves. She will quit her job, and become an unstoppable killer."

"Why? She loves Eric, and he will still be here."

"Right. Yeah, Eric would be dead in a month due to extreme depression. Come on Calleigh. I know that this is paradise. But you are loved down there. You have saved so many people, and by you choosing to die, you are killing two, just two off the bat. And imagine all the people Natalia would kill." A different voice said. Calleigh looked over her shoulder and saw his.

"SPEED!" She grinned, and ran into his arms. She had been waiting a long time to see them all again. . .and now that she had. . she started to think of not leaving.

"Come on Calleigh. One more minute until the world ends for some people. Now please. We will see you when it is absolutely time. . OK?"

"Umm. . . . .OK, Fine. I love you guys, but there is some unfinished business I have down below, now how do I ge there? And how much more time do I have?"

"Three seconds. They have a timer. Bye Calleigh. We love you. and we will see you again!" They waved and Mari snapped her fingers, sending her back to her body, which was on a metal table, and hurting like hell.

"OK, One more time, and then we call it." One of the doctors said, and the countdown began. "Three, two one." Pain ran through her body, as her stinging eye's popped open wide. White-jacketed doctors started attaching machines to her shirtless body. It felt like sand was in her eye's, and a million snakes were trying to suck the blood out of her legs, arms, and torso. As her eye's scanned the area, she noticed one person. . .Alexx. She looked at her and smiled. And through the pain. . she smiled back. She looked at her belly, and the people monotering it. There was an x-ray, and what ever was in there, was moving.

"My baby," she moaned, and the doctor smiled at her.

"By some miracle... is perfectly fine. But for now, we have to make you sleep." Before she knew it, there was a mask over her face. . .and she was out like a light.

**OUTSIDE. . .**

"My wife is dead, my wife is dead." Eric repeated to himself outloud. The whole team was sitting in the waiting area, and as the seconds rolled by, the less of a chance her coming out alive was. "I am not going to be able to live my life."

"Eric, you don't know she is dead. . " Horatio tried. . but it did not work.

"It's been 13 minutes! They said that they were calling it at eleven minutes. Face it H, she's gone." He yelled, and Ryan stood up to help sooth him. "I just can't believe this." The team sat in silence until Alexx came out and sat beside Eric. She had a straight face on, and she went beside him, and placed a hand around his neck, and rested her head on his shoulder. She was trying to sooth him too. That was not a good sign. "Just say it Alexx. The soon I get out of here, the sooner I go see my wife in heaven." the team looked at him with wide eye's.

"Eric, you beter not do that." Natalia warned.

"Eric, you guys, by some insane, wacky miracle., we have Calleigh stable, and she is getting put in a room right now. She is fine Eric." Smiles lit up the whole area. "1.8 seconds left until we were going to have to call it. But Dr. Mrez told us to try one more time, and she was right."

"What about the baby?"

"By some wacky, out of this world miracle, the baby is doing fine too. A little hyped up, but that is only going to cause her pain for a couple of days." The team later went into her room.

**IN HER ROOM. . . **

"Calleigh?" They all called. Her eye's slowly opened, and she saw all the people staring at her, and the surprise pain from everywhere was a shock.

"Where am I?"

"Calleigh, you are in the general hospital. There was a bomb, and you took the hit the hardest. Now we are all in your room, talking to you." Eric said. The sound of his voice soothed her.

"But speed..." That one took Eric and Horatio hard.

"What about Speedle?"

"I was there! With Speed, and Mari." Ouch "I was there, And John was too. I was in heaven, and they all told me to go back. They saw your futures if I didn't. Natalia, you were going to become a unstoppable serial killer."

"Why?"

"Unstoppable, because you know the smarts that go behind solving a crime, and you know what the police look for, and what to avoid. And the only reason you do that is because Ryan was going to kill himself because you accidentally pushed the bomb my way, and Eric was going to kill himself just because the baby and I were gone."

"Eric, you were going to do that." Horatio pointed out.

"Oh well, next June 2nd, we will be looking back on this and laughing." Calleigh sighed, and lay her head down on the pillow.

"Doubt it."

**OK, I hope that this was entertaining. You had to know that I was not going to kill Calleigh off though. . right? That would end the story! But anyways, next chapter there is going to be some fun. I think that after this chapter, we need some enlightenment! OK, So life updates:**

**Of course it's late. . It's midnight here!**

**My head is getting worse, and it is keeping me awake. . hence the late night updates.**

**I just emailed my BF saying that it was my dad, and that he has to stay away from his daughter (me) so that is going to freak him out. But don't worry, I will come clean. . .eventually.**

**I am going shopping tomorrow. . . Yay!**

**I am totally looking forward to this Monday's episode of CSI Miami! The only thing is. . i have swimming. . so I have to watch it at six am on Tuesday morning!**

**OK, You know that reviews are like sunshine, you can not funcion with out them! So review review review!**

**OK. . And here is a little extra:**

The bomb blew in there ears like a million guns blowing off...right into your head. But instead of going in, they just just full force, and bounce off. Ryan was the first to hear the alarms, and come into his full senses. His everything hurt, but nothing was broken, or at least not what he could tell.

"Hello?" He heard Natalia call.

"NAT!" He yelled, and got on his feet and ran over to her. Smoke clouded his vision, making four in the afternoon look like midnight. As he came up to her, her cry's became less muffled in with the people's voices trying to find them. They were in the back of the large room, and all the people were staying up front. She had a scratch on her face, one that bled out red, hot blood. This is not going well, and they were all going to die if they did not get people here soon. They could both see that there was red to the left. . . fire. "HELP!" He yelled. His vision was a bit foggy, but it finally clicked into his brain. Eric and Calleigh were still in the rubble. Dead or alive, they had to be found.

"Eric!" Ryan yelled.

"Calleigh." Natalia yelled. They listened and watched closely and intently, and soon, a tall, dirty man came through the rubble.

"Where's Calleigh?" Eric asked. He was cut up, and looked like he had some slight burn on his body.

"I thought she was with you?" Natalia said. Eric shook his head.

"We have to find her." Eric said. "Dose anybody remember where she was standing?"

"Yeah, she was standing over to the side, talking on her cellphone to H."

"But which way is the side? Everything looks he same."

"You guys, come out." A man ordered.

"No, we have to find my wife, Calleigh Duquesne!" Eric yelled back.

"Who? Do you mean Long, blond hair, shortish, pregnant, and green eye's?"

"Yes, That's her?"

"Come with us you guys." He said sadly, as other men came an guided them out. Once it was clear, and the air was fresh, they started asking questions about Calleigh. "I am so sorry you guys, but I don't think that she is going to make it. She has a fatal wound to the head, and that just knocked her out." Tears came pouring out of their eye's.

"No, are you sure?"

"No, she is on the way to the hospital, but her heart is not beating, her lungs are not breathing by themselves, and she is bleeding out through the head. We are going to try to resuscitate her, but the chances are low. . very low indeed." They cried. "But we need to get you to the hospital NOW! If anything is wrong with you, we cannot wait!"

They hopped in the ambulances, and were off to the hospital.

**OK, I wanted to add that.. maybe it cleared some thing's up. K, Bye! I will update soon!**


	11. Second Half Month 4

**OK, SO I have heard that some people found my last chapter somewhat. . .depressing. So here is the next chapter to make up for the sadness of the last! Enjoy.**

It was like having a bed, with no blankets, it just did not add up. This was the same thing with Eric and Calleigh right now. Here Eric was, walking down the halls of CSI, and Calleigh was at home, probably sound asleep. It had been about a week since she had gotten out of the hospital, and she had been sleeping ever moment the baby would let her, or the urge to drive back to work decreased. He was about to walk into the break room, when Horatio walked up to him.

"Hey Eric," He simply stated.

"Hello H, what's up?"

"I was just wondering about Calleigh." Eric looked up from folder and arched an eye brow at his boss.

"Why?"

"Because our fill-in ballistics expert was shot in the job today. He is OK. . .we think. . . but he will be out for a month." H said, and Eric smiled.

"How many people have you told?"

"None, I Thought that it might be a treat for people to come in looking for Marge, but finding their blond ballistics expert there instead. We could sneak her through the back door, and I will go sign her in."

"Well, she has been talking about going back to work for a while now, but I must warn you, she is very tired, and needs a lot of sleep."

"Tell her the break room is all her's, and that will be why you will be watching her every move, just in case she is a bit sloppy, all though I really doubt that is going to happen, that girl is a perfectionist!"

"True. OK, I will call her." They said goodbye, and he ran out to his hummer. He pressed one, and put it up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I wish I could be out more, it is like this baby is begging for it!" They both chuckled, and Eric cleared his throat.

"Well, today is your lucky day. Marge, the guy who is filling in for you, got shot, so they want you to come in. I will be there all the time, and you can take a break when ever you want." Calleigh gasped, and you could hear her body get off the couch.

"I will, I can't wait to go see Natalia!" She sqeeled. "are you coming to pick me up?"

"Yes, I will be right there. Just throw on some sweats, and a t-shirt, and I wil be there in 20."

"OK, See you then."

ECECECEC

Horatio was waiting at the back door, where Eric had explained that they were going to sneak in. As the hummer pulled up, Horatio's smile grew as he saw the two of them pull up, and Calleigh in the front seat. He quietly chuckled to himself as he saw what a gentleman Eric was for this women. He jumped out of his side, and ran to her's, lifting her body from the steep step she would normally have to make. They walked up to him, hand in hand, but she broke apart to give him a big hug.

"Nice to see you Calleigh," He commented. She smiled at him with class, and went back to Eric. "OK, So you two will go in the ballistics lab, and just be talking, and I will take some of the bullets from my gun, and give them to Natalia and Ryan to take to ballistics, but they have no clue it's you. So just follow along, and I will see you in about ten minutes." Horatio said, and they walked there own ways.

ECECECEC

"Hey, you two, could you please take these bullets to ballistics?" H asked as he walked into the break room, where Ryan and Natalia were sitting side by side on a couch.

"Sure, but- Hey, are these not the kind we use at CSI?" Natalia questioned. Horatio removed his sunglasses, and looked at them.

"Indeed they are."

"Then what are you saying? That we might have a dirty cop on our team."

"That is what we need to find out before it is too late." he put on his sunglasses and walked off.

They walked all the way down the hall, soon approaching the closed door to the ballistics lab. The two looked at each other, and shrugged, Ryan walking up to the door and twisting the handle, it was open. They walked in, but saw something that could ruin at least three peoples lives. . .

**Meanwhile (while H was talking to Ryan And Natalia)**

"We should do something to really spook them." Calleigh said, as she pulled her blond hair out of her face.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, you know how Horatio told us he told everybody a new fill in was in the lab? Well, from three Halloween's ago, I was a Gothic ballistics expert, and I had this black, short wig and a lab coat with the name S. Neel on it? Well, I am gonna put them on, take off my pants,(she will be covered by the lab coat) and I am so pale I bearly recognize me. And then you are going to make out with me."

"Exuse me?"

"Yeah. I mean, It will be awesome to see there faces, and I have a camera's in here for security, so we will. Come on, it will be fun." She put the rest of her clothes the box she got the costume from. "And say hello to Sarah. But you have to say my name while you are kissing me, what ever you do, don't say Calleigh." The last thing she did was take off her ring, and replace it with one of her grandmothers rings. "And you have to act guilty. Like you have just been caught doing a murder. And take off your shirt so it looks like we are really getting into it."

"But Cal, they will know it's you because you are pregnant." Eric warned as he took off his shirt.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She smiled evilly and closed the door.

"What if Horatio finds out about this? We are going to be screwed."

"No, When you were in the bathroom, I called him. He says that it has been a long time since somebody has pulled a good prank around here, and he also sent Maine down too. He and Frank are going to come." She ran and closed the door, and they stood there and waited. Calleigh looked to different. A pair of short short pajama pants were showing under her coat, and the thick, short black hair with bangs looked different on her. Not a bad different, but just different. After a couple of minutes, Eric peeked out of the closed blinds, and saw Natalia and Ryan coming, with Maine not far behind. Horatio and Frank were seen in the distance, anticipating the reactions.

"Show time." He said, and she got on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his body, and he put his arms around her upper back. And there faces came together, and they started to make out, right their in the lab. Then they heard the door creek open. . .

**Now.. . **

"What in the world? Why are all the lights off?" Natalia asked, and Ryan turned them all on, but what they all saw, horrified them. "What th Hell?.?.?.? Eric?" Eric and Calleigh broke apart. "Eric, what are you doing with his woman?" She yelled, and Maxine came running in.

"It's not what it looks like. . . "

"Oh, then tell me what it is. Because from here, it looks like you are making out with this goth chick. What is your name anyway?" Ryan yelled.

"My name is Sarah, I am filling in for Calleigh Duquense. I was requested to come here by my husband." Calleigh answered, making her accent disappear, and turn into a dull one.

"Well who is your husband? Because he is going to be mad when he finds out your cheating on him." Maxine yelled. They were all outraged with both Eric and this phyco bitch.

"He won't be mad, because I am not cheating on him. This is my husband!" Everybody gasped.

"Calleigh?" Ryan asked.

"No you loser. Why the hell would I be Calleigh? She is at home sick. . remember? No, Eric and I have been married for five years. I am now pregnant with our second child. Here is our first. Annabelle Neel Delko. Isn't she just precious?" she handed them a picture of a tanned skin, brown eyed little girl.

"Well Sarah, You can't be Calleigh. Your skin is too white, your eye's are black," she must have popped contacts in while Eric was turned around. It was harder for him to notice in the dark. . .but now. "So that means Delko You two timer Retard. How the hell do you live your life knowing that you have to wives, two kids, and are in love with two women?"

"What?" Calleigh asked, shock in her voice. "Eric is that true?"

"Yes it is. He has been married for just less than a month to this Calleigh Duquesne." Ryan yelled. "And I think that Calleigh should know the truth." he pulled out his phone and pressed two, placing it up to his ear after. Eric looked at Calleigh with fear, but she was showing none. As the phone rang in Ryans phone, it didn't in Calleigh's. She must have put it on silence, smart girl. Natalia looked at Ryan, and he looked shook his head, and started to leave a message. "Hey Calleigh, it's Ryan, you must be asleep. I know this is going to make you horrified, but did you know that Eric is married with a daughter, and a coming baby? So your husband has two babies coming. Call me back. Bye."

The team was about to cal back, when Calleigh called to them with her dull voice. They turned back and rolled their eye's.

"What?"

"Here. . " She puled out her new cell phone, because her old one burned up in the fire. And then she pushed some buttons, and turned the phone around, putting it on speaker.

_"Hey Calleigh, it's Ryan, you must be asleep. I know this is going to make you horrified, but did you know that Eric is married with a daughter, and a coming baby? So your husband has two babies coming. Call me back. Bye."_

_"_What the hell?" Natalia asked. "That was Ryan's last call to. . . Oh My God. . .Calleigh?" Calleigh smiled and pulled off the wig, letting her blond hair flow down her back. Maxine ran up and hugged her, followed by Natalia. "Calleigh your back."

"Yes I am. .. now what time is it? Because I just came here to put some of my stuff away, and then I was going home."

"Ok, well it is six, our time off. See you tomorrow Calleigh, Eric." After a wave, they all walked off and got ready to go home for the night.

**OK, I hoped you enjoyed this, but I must warn you, the next three chapters are not going to be funny. It is going to be somewhat similar to the last chapter, but not quite. I should have it up by tomorrow at six (Alberta time). Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK, Life updates:**

**I went shopping today, and got like ten pounds of candy, and I have eaten most of it!! And now I am really hyper!! Yeah!!!!!**

**Tomorrow is CSI DAY!! But I can't watch it due to stupid swimming stuff!**

**It is pretty early still. . only ten pm, so I am good.**

**I am hungry!**

**OK, next chapter up soon!**


	12. First Half Month 5

**OK, Here it goes again, me and my happiness. Sorry I have taken so long to update, I would tell you what has been going on in my life, but that would take another 1000 words. Plus, I have decided not to make this as depressing as I said I would, I have come up with a temporary better idea. I have two early notes for you to consider:**

**1) I am thinking of doing a continuation of this story after the child is born. I will if I get 5 REVIEWS saying that I should. And you can send them to me any time you want.  
2)My parents had to rush me into the walk-in doctors office, and I almost had to go straight to the hospital this earlier this week, so yes, there are going to be some sort of grammar and spelling mistakes in here because this morning, I was talking to this person on youtube, and I said that I was 13, but I AM 15 YEARS OLD!!! OK? Good!  
OK Three Notes. . .  
****3) OK, You all know that I am doing as best as I can here, right? I got a really mean-ish review on how I am writing horrible, but with school work and all, I am still researching about this, (even though there is a possibility that my mom could see my history and think that I am having a baby,) and I still try to get a chapter up a day, so please bear with me, and keep in mind that I am very young, but am trying to challenge myself to write a story that is more than I am able, because this is my dream job, to either be a T.V. show writer, or a story writer, so I ams tarting here. Isn't that somewhat what this site is for? But I do my very best, I promise! Please review and tell me if you really think that I am doing OK? (And yes I know I messed up with that CT Scan/Ultrasound/Testing pee thing. So I will go change it. Oh, and I should have been a bit more clear on thi from the start. I know I said that Alexx and the other doctors knocked her out for the Ultra-sound, but the medicine's that she was taking to fight all the chemicals from a chemical spill (sorry, I forget to mention that too) is what was knocking her out, so I will re-do that chapter completely. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! AND BARE WITH ME!! I am learning more everyday, I promise, and once this story is over, and I get FIVE REVIEWS SAYING THAT I SHOULD MAKE A SEQUEL, I will be more educated because I deal with babies and toddlers ALL THE TIME!!!! And thank you sooo much for people who have stuck with me through this story!! Only a few more chapters left. . . .YAY!!!!!  
**

"Yuck, this apple is discusting! How the hell old is this Wolfe?" Eric yelled as he took a bite out of an apple Ryan had given him out of his locker. Ryan shrugged.

"I don't remember." He said simply, and Eric tossed the remains into a large bin in the corner of the room. But instead of it making a hard thump on the metal bottom, it made a soft pound onto a piece of fabric. "What is that?" He asked, as he changed his route to the direction of the can.

"I don't know and I don't care." Eric stated simply, and continued towards the door, but Ryan continued towards the can some more.

"Eric, this is the compost! Why would somebody throw a peice of material into the compost?" He asked, and Eric finally gave in. He walked over beside is friend and looked in. "What is it?" Eric reached in and grabbed the item, stretching it out infront of him. When they both looked at it and decided it was nothing, Ryan was about to throw it into the trash, when Eric stopped him.

"Ryan, purple." He said. Ryan shrugged.

"Yeah so?"

"So... wasn't the bomber wearing a purple shirt?" The both stared at it for a long time, and their eye's popped open in a flash. "This is the bombers shirt." They ran out of the lab, shirt in hands, and went to go get the girls, who were at this time, looking through evidence of another case.

"Guys guys!" Ryan yelled as he ran into the room. "Look what we found!" The held up the shirt for them to see. "It belongs to the bomber! Does anybody recognize this shirt?" Calleigh seemed to really think about it, and then it seemed to click.

"Jake." She said quietly, and pulled out her cell phone. "Jake Berkly please." She spoke into the phone. "OK, Thank you." There was a pause. "Hi Jake, it's Calleigh listen. I really need to talk to you."

"Yeah, go right ahead."

"Why don't you come to the lab tomorrow, and I will talk to you then?" She asked.

"OK, Sounds great. Nice to hear your voice By the way." He said sweetly, and then hung up. Calleigh closed her phone and looked at the group.

"He wore this one day to the beach. What an idiot to leave it here." She said, and continued to look through the evidence. Ryan walked out, and over his shoulder, yelled "I am going to get this to DNA."

"NO!" Calleigh yelled and waddled over to him. "See here." She pulled the tag to the shirt so that it was see-able. "That is Jake's name." Sure enough, there was Jake B. on the tag. They all stepped back, and crossed their arms. Calleigh smiled smuggley, and walked away, chucking her gloves in the trash can on the way out.

ECECECEC

She saw him walking up to the building from above. A smirk covered his face, and his leather coat was over his shoulder. She also saw Eric, Ryan and Natalia go out to greet him, but he did not take nicely to Ryan. She wondered why. They have never been friends, and never even known each other. She took a couple of deep breaths, and as planned, they walked towards the building. There plan was to make sure that this looked like a job interview, until Calleigh would come in with the shirt, and they would put him under arrest. She placed a hand on her stomach as she thought about that horrid day, and the fact that she was going to die. A tear slipped from her eye, but she wiped it away quickly. She turned around, and saw Horatio standing there, glasses in hand, and smiling. She walked up to him slowly, and he held his arms open, embracing her into a big hug.

"Are you ready? I mean. This is A killer Calleigh. You were dead, but you were resuscitated! You are going to have your husband there, and your best friends." She nodded, and placed her hand on her stomach, and exhaled a shaky breath as she thought about that horrid day. It is always coming up clearly. Or at least clearer than it was. He handed her the shirt, and some rubber gloves. "Good luck." She put on the gloves and grabbed the shirt. Turning swiftly on her heels, and walking away with total confidence.

ECECECEC

"So, where is Calleigh, and why does she need me so bad? Is this about getting a job here?" He asked with hopeful eye's. The three looked at each other, and Delko began to speak.

"Why don't we let Calleigh answer that. She is on her way here now." He said, and Jake looked at his finger.

"You married?" He asked. Eric looked at his hand himself and smiled.

"Yeah. Nice girl. I got really lucky. We would have been married sooner, but she was dating an idiot." He said thoughtfully. Another thing about there plan is that Calleigh was to wear her ring on a chain around her neck, so that it would be un-noticeable, until the moment is right. He turned around and saw Calleigh walking down the hall, and smiling as she was doing so. In her hands was the shirt, and Ryan went and opened the door for her. The look across Jakes' face could have made a jail-man scared. She smiled at him, and sat in a chair that Ryan had pulled out for her.

"Hi Jake." She said sweetly.

"Calleigh. So what would you lik- WOW!" He yelled as he finally noticed her large stomach. She looked at her team, and then back at him.

"May I ask what is so shocking?" She asked innocently. Jake opened his mouth, but he stuttered.

"Y-Y-You. You are HUGE." He said. And Calleigh laughed.

"Yeah. Which brings up a question. Why the hell did you try to kill us? It?" She yelled. His eye's popped out wide.

"What? Calleigh I would never do that."

"See, lieing is about the worst thing you can do right now. So don't lie to me. We have tested it for DNA, Fingerprints, Everything that you can test it for. And yes. We have proof that it was you." She yelled.

"Oh, and What proof?"

"Well, on the shirt, there is your fingerprints, your DNA, your picture, your face wearing this shirt on a security camera, and YOUR NAME ON THE SHIRT!" She yelled the last sentence. "YOU TRIED TO KILL US FOUR! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Jake's face turned red, and he started talking.

"I came to the lab a month ago, and saw the ring on your finger, and you were hugging Wolfe in the office. I was just planning on it just being you and Wolfe. But then I thought that Eric has had a big liking of you since the first day you met, so I thought that to get rid of him too would be good. And Natalia was just a bonus." He said casually. Two police officers came in and put him in handcuffs. They were about to take him away when Eric and Calleigh stopped them"What?"

"I was never dating Ryan. He hugged me as a congraulations for getting married to Eric. So you are a retard for even trying to do this. I died at the scene. But I was resesitated. You are DAMN lucky that I am not dead right now, becuase you would be a cereal killer! A killer of me, and a killer of this baby." he stood there in silence. "Get him outta here." She whispered, and they pulled Jake out of the room.

ECECECEC

It had been two days since Jake has been in jail, and everything was back to normal. Eric and Ryan got a call from Horatio, but Calleigh just tagged along for the hell of it. When the three of them got into the room, and Horatio was ready to speak.

"There have been massive wild-fires in the everglades, and there has been a murder there as well. I need Ryan and Eric to go there and check it out." He said. Ryan let out a loud cough.

"I am really sick, I was actually planning on going home right now." Ryan said. "I caught it from Natalia, who is also at home right now."

"I will go!" Calleigh chipped. The three men looked at her. Shocked.

"Calleigh, there is no way that we are going to let you go there. You could get smoke in your system again, and with a baby, that would be awful." Eric pleaded.

"I will be OK." Calleigh said.

"You could harm the baby."

"Not if I wear the right protection. You guys I could catch a killer AND keep this baby. Please?" She pleaded. The three men looked at each other, and finally, they all gave in.

"Fine, but let me dress you up, OK?" She nodded in agreement, and Eric guided her out of the room.

ECECECEC

They were all Geard up, oxygen mask and all, when they were out looking for evidence very close to the wild fire. Eric had a blanket that would protect them is a fire broke out, too near to them to give them time to run. They were having a quiet conversation when they started to hear loud yelling.

"CLEAR THE AREA CLEAR THE AREA!!" A man yelled, and people around them dropped their things and ran. Eric dropped his things too, but ran back to Calleigh, who could not run, due to the budge that is her stomach. She was closer to the fire than safe, and had no protection whatsoever.

"What Why?" Another man yelled.

"Gasoline has covered this area. This area is now a ticking time bomb, the only thing is, we don't know when it is going to blow." Eric heard hissing noise come from behind him, and felt heat against his bare hands. They may not know when this thing is going to blow, but he did.

Right now.

"GET DOWN!" He yelled, and tackled Calleigh to the ground. Placing the blanket over top of them. They could feel the heat above them, but they were not burning. Calleigh pulled out her phone, and Calleigh dialed Horatio's number. She turned the phone to speaker, and they turned up the volume.

"Calleigh?" Horatio answered.

"Horatio, Horatio. Thank god you answered. We are in trouble." Calleigh yelled through the mask.

"What happened?"

"The feild was filled with gas. It all exploded. And the fire is now 1000 times worse." Eric said. There was a short silence before Horatio said that he was on his way.

ECECECEC

Once the smoke was all gone, Calleigh and Eric got pulled out of the fire, and were on safer grounds. They were huddled together in a blanket, and doctors were running to Calleigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are all the doctors running to you?" A man asked, and Calleigh got put on a stretcher.

"What, why are you putting her on the stretcher?" Eric paniked, but the doctor reasurred him that it was just easier to examine her.

"Umm, this is the reason why." Eric answered the mans question by pointing to Calleigh's exposed belly. The fire-fighter's all looked in shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS A PREGNANT BLOND DOING HERE?" A man yelled, and Calleigh spoke up.

"I wanted to go. I think I am fine, and- OH, MY, GOD. I felt it move. ERIC I FELT IT MOVE!" She yelled. "I felt the baby move!" Eric lean down and kissed her on the lips, placing a hand on her belly as he did it.

"That is awesome! That is great!" He said on a small chair beside the chair and held her hand.

"Wait, you two are together now?" A lady asked. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, congratulations." She said, and continued with her job. "OK, You will go to the doctors in two weeks. Just to check up." She said, and handed her a peice of paper.

"OK, We eill be there."

"Oh, and this will also be the check-up where you find out the baby's gender." They looked at each other. Silently deciding weather or not to find out now, or to wait until birth. They nodded in agreement that they would fond out in the check-up. In the distance, they saw Horatio, Ryan and Natalia running at full speed. What the running group saw was Eric and Calleigh smiling at each other and a hand each on her belly.

Looks like they got out of bed for nothing.

**Hey. Listen, I am REALLY sorry it took me so long to update!!!! But please don't be mad! I will update soon, I promise. But I hope this was good, and next one will be all about the baby!!! Yay!!!!**

**OK, My life updates:**

**I am doing great on a really healthy diet**

**I am looking forward to easter a lot**

**I am on a short school break**

**I am watching a CSI Miami episode all about wild-fires right now**

**I am very exited for Monday nights episode**

**OK, FIVE REVIEWS FOR A SEQUAL!!!!!!!! AND OTHER REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED TOO!!!! SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!! PLEASE DO IT!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!**


	13. Second Half Month 5

**HEY!!!! OK, Next chapter!**

Sitting in the lobby was the most nerve-racking thing that she could remember. In less than ten minutes she would know the gender of the child they were going to have. No matter what happens, she was going to make sure that this baby has a hell of a good life. They held each others hand until her name was called by a small women with a big smile. He helped her out of her chair, and they walked into a small white room. She told them to wait a couple minutes while they get the machines running fully. He sat there in silence as she got in a little tiny paper/plastic shirt. She lay on the small, hard bed, and held his hand.

"So, today is the day." She said. She felt like she was going to scream, yet, she was so tired. He eye's drifted closed, as she dosed off for the small time she had until the doctor came in.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Lilinois. I will Be Mrs. Delko-Duquesne's doctor. So Calleigh, if you could just lie down. I am going to rub this on your stomach. I know that this is going to be very cold." She took the gel out of the jar, and Calleigh's hand tensed up. And she squealed and squirmed when it was placed on her tummy. Next, she pulled down a lot of wires and attached them to her skin. Then, she placed a larger one, which was the camera, and glided it around until a picture showed up on the screen. On some speakers beside the monitor, was fast pumping. Dr. Lilinois looked odd, and shocked, as if she was not expecting something. She moved the fist-sized camera around the smooth skin, and took some notes, often looking at the screen. But when she called in a few more doctors to look at her observations, and they confirmed, she was ready to tell them the news. "You guys. I am happy to say that you are going to have twins." Calleigh's face lit up, and so did Eric's. They wanted one kid. Two was fabulous! "Would you like to know the genders?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"OK. Well, it is kind of difficult to tell. But from what I can see, it is a girl." She said. "And....a boy. You are going to have a very happy family." Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, and he leaned in and kissed her lips. The Doctor took some more pictures, and then removed the cool gel from her stomach.

"So, I was in an accident last week. That has no effects on them right." Calleigh asked, and she looked at her.

"Not a thing. I heard about that too. You were very lucky. Anyways. Next time this month?" They nodded, and headed back too the lab to spread the news.

ECECECEC

They walked hand-in-hand into an awaiting lab. Some had balloons, and a big cake that said in icing: _CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR BABY __________!._ They laughed and walked up to them.

"Thanks you guys!" They said, and walked up to the cake and read it. They looked at each other again, and Eric laughed as she stuck her finger in the cake, writing something. After, it was changed into: _CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR BABY TWINS!_. Natalia was the first one to see, and screamed when she saw it, alerting everybody to what was on the cake. They all hugged the two, and opened the presents they all brought.

Natalia: Two blankets, (she thought it was two blankets for one baby) one yellow, one pink.

Horatio: Two baby bottles

Ryan: Two paintings. Each of whales.

Maxine: Outfits

Frank: Teddy Bears

They got other stuff from other people too. They were so busy, they forgot about a very important question.

"Hey Cal, what are they?" Ryan asked. Eric turned his head, and everybody went quiet.

"One boy. One girl." He yelled, and everybody cheered. And it was at that moment, they knew that their baby was going to be safe and very welcomed in this family.

"Calleigh Eric, we have pitched in for one more present." Horatio yelled, and started walking outside. "Well two." First, they walked to a blank spot in the parking lot. But in the middle, was one big playground.

"What is this?" Calleigh screamed and ran up to it.

"It's for the critters. We thought that it was a little big for one kid, but we thought that you would have more. But now we don't have to worry about that, now do we?" Ryan asked. Eric went up and looked at it.

"Thank you all so much." Eic said, and Horatio led them to the second place. This time, Natalia covered Eric's Eyes, and Ryan covered Calleigh's. They walked for about Two minutes, and then they all stopped.

"One...Two...THREE!" They yelled, and uncovered there eyes.

"AHHHH!" They yelled, when they saw what was in front of them. A large, white hummer. Calleigh ran up to it and looked inside. "How did you know?"

"We saw your cars. They were not family suited. When we heard that you were having twins, Frank went and put the other car-seat in here. We bought an extra one, just in case. They have bucket seats, and it is a ghost! There are sirens installed!"

"Thank you guys SOOOOO much!"

**OK, So this was short, but I want to start the next chapter about the BABIES! I hope you liked it. And next two chapters, will be all about them! Name's (I kow them) rooms, and baby proofing the stuff. Oh, and Stetler will be in the one after next! I think that the angst will be over for a little while. But I will still add it in. OH OH OH!!! I GOT MY FIVE SEQUEL REVIEWS!!! THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL COMMING OUT LATER THIS MONTH!!!! Ok, so life updates:**

**TOMORROW IS BUNNY DAY!! YAYA!!!**

**MY BIRD ALMOST ESCAPED FROM MY HOUSE, BUT I JUST CAUGHT IT IN MID AIR. I would be really sad if it went away.**

**I know that I am getting a new pair of shoes tomorrow!**

**I am forced to believe in the Easter bunny, because if I don't, I won't get anything. **

**OK, So I am working on the next chapter, so it should be up tonight!!!! Later, and PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU ARE DOING SO WELL!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!  
**


	14. First Half Month 6

**Hey, Thank you all so much for reviewing, it really means a lot to me! So anyways, here is the next chapter, I had a great one started, but I tried to save it, but fanfiction would not allow me! So here you go!!!!!**

They were sitting in there living-room. Calleigh was silently nibbling on a grill-cheese sandwich, and Eric was channel surfing, which was making her go insane.

"WOULD YOU PICK A CHANNEL ALREADY?" She snapped. Eric dropped the remote, and threw his hands in the air. "I'm sorry, but all you have to do is pick a channel, but nooooooo, you have to go through ALL 180 CHANNELS ON THIS SYSTEM!" She snapped. He picked up the remote and continued his search for a good channel.

"At least you said that you were sorry." He stated simply. Now, Calleigh was smart, but she also had amazing aim. She pulled out her gun, and silently took it off safety. She held it out in front of her, and placed a finger on the trigger, and shot. Making a loud bang in the room. The remote, the item in which she shot, flew across the room, and ripped into pieces. He gave her a 'what the hell?' look, and she smiled innocently, and turned off the T.V.

"So, Now that we have no distractions anymore, what do you say we talk about these Babbie's?" She asked, crawling on the couch beside him. She stroked his stomach lightly, and he moaned, pulling her in closer. "Four more months of not worrying about kids, and then, BAM, we have to worry about kids." they laughed. "No, but really. Eric, four months, and we are going to be mom and dad. Not Delko and Duquesne, or Eric and Calleigh, MOM AND DAD!"

"Well, yes, and we have a lot of thinking to do. We should start thinking about this soon...like maybe tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it is eight o'clock at night. RONA is open until 10. Why don't we go pick out stuff to build. Oh, and IKEA is open until midnight tonight. Come on Cal. Let's go shopping, and tonight, and Call everybody to come tomorrow. The men and I will build, whi-"

"What men?" He rolled his eye's, and continued.

"What I was saying is that we, men will build all the stuff we buy tonight. And you girls can go shop, and get more stuff, for us men, to build." Calleigh nodded in agreement, and went to go get ready. Eric pulled out the phone, and started to call their friends.

ECECECEC

A thousand Miles was playing in the white hummer as they drove along the road.

"So, did you get a hold of everybody?" she asked. Eric looked at her and smiled.

"Tomorrow at eight am, the team will be over at the house." Eric said. She grabbed his hand and smiled.

"What do you think we should name the kids?" She asked, Eric shrugged.

"I have always liked the name Liam." He told her, and she nodded.

"I love the name Liam! Can we name him Liam Cameron. Because Cameron is the name I have always loved." She pleaded.

"We can name him Cameron. I am down with that."

"No, you loved the name Liam. You are down with the name Cameron. Eric, this boy is going to have the same name for his whole life. You cannot just be down with it. You have to love it. And I LOVE Liam! Please?"

"Of course, and what about the girl?"

"Wow, we are making these decisions fast, but, I have ALWAYS wanted a daughter named Claudia!" Calleigh said, and Eric's eye's lit up.

"Claudia! That is the name of my grandmother."

"Really? Me too? Do you want your daughter to be named after you grandmother?"

"Of course. I think it would be an honor! What about you?"

"That's why I wanted the name. So Liam and Claudia?"

"Liam and Claudia!" They said. And smiled, knowing that they just named their children.

AT the store, Calleigh wanted a lot of stuff. She was always asking for something Else. And because they were about to have twins. She got it all.

ECECECEC

"Good morning Eric."Horatio greeted as he walked up to the Delko House.

"Hey Horatio, thank you so much for being here. Calleigh is still asleep, but we will start in Liam's room."

"Liam?"

"Oh, yeah H. Calleigh and I named the son Liam last night in a thirty second conversation. Actually, we named both our kids in thirty second conversation." Eric said, and Horatio laughed.

"Are you serious? Why so fast?"

"Because we have always had the names in our minds. We have just never gotten a chance to say them. But it was pretty simple. We both adore the name Liam."

"What is the girls name?"

"Claudia." He said, and Horatio shook his hand.

"Well, I am going to be a grandpa. So I guess Claudia and Liam are the names of my grand children. Congratulations."

"Thanks. So, anyways. Natalia and Ryan should be here pretty soon. They said that they were going to come over here, we are going to make everybody breakfast. And then we are going to start building while Calleigh and Natalia shop." He said, and they headed inside. They were about to go upstairs, when the phone rang. "Hold on for a second." He ran to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Eric. It's Ryan. Natalia and I got caught up doing something, but I don't have to explain it to you because, well, look at you. You have a pregnant wife. But we will be there in twenty."

"Well, Calleigh will be happy about this."

"Calleigh? Why?"

"Because she is still sound asleep. She has slept a lot since the beginning of the pregnancy." He explained.

"Well I will see you in a bit." They hung up. Eric ran back to Horatio.

"I have never been really upstairs yet. Hell, I have not been in this area yet." Horatio said as the two men walked up the stairs. "So this is really nice."

"Thanks. Do you wanna see our room?" He asked. Horatio looked his way.

"I thought Calleigh was in there?" He asked. Eric nodded.

"She is, but she would not mind." They walked to the door at the end, and opened the door and they walked into the dimly lit room. It was very big with a big bed in the middle. The blankets were all messed up, and on the left side, Calleigh lay on the left side, under a sheet. Her big belly was showing. She was wearing a white tank-top too, just like Eric was wearing at the moment.

"What if she wakes up?" Horatio asked. As much as he knew her, he couldn't help thinking thet he was invading her privacy. Eric shrugged.

"She has to anyways." He went to her side of the bed. "Cal, wake up." She strethed in the bed, and opened her eyes.

"Hey Eric." He mumbled.

"Guess who's here?"

"Who?"

"Horatio." She sat up and saw him smiling. She smiled.

"Hey Horatio." She said, and placed a hand on her stomach. "How are you?"

"Great thanks. And how are you?" He asked, walking up to the bed.

"Great." she said. "I am having some terrible cramps right now though."

"Well, will you be OK?"

"Of course. I have them all the time now." She said, and the doorbell rang.

"I will go get it. You two have some Private time for a while." Horatio said, and went out the door and downstairs.

"I'm sorry." Eric said.

"Don't be. I am totally OK with it. I would be a bit less understanding if I was naked." She said, and Eric lean down to kiss her.

"But wasn't it acward? I mean, waking up and seeing your boss their?"

"No, he is my best friend, boss in the side. Don't worry about it."

"Wait...you seem so... OK about this. Have you slept with him before?"

"NO! Nonononono! I would never. He is my boss, and best friend. Oh, and I love you! Not him!"

"You did not always love me."

"Since the day I met you." She said sweetly. She squeezed his hands, and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He crawled under the blanket with her, and started kissing her passionately.

"Not now." She moaned. "They are here."

"Yeah, I know. But later, OK?"

"You know it." They got out of bed, and got ready.

ECECECEC

"Hey you guys." Calleigh chipped as she walked down the big stair-case. She was dresses all in white. And Eric followed closely in a white tank-top and worn-out blue jeans. Natalia got up and went to her.

"Hey Calleigh, hi Eric. Sorry we are late."

"No problem. May I asked why?" She asked evily. Natalia bit her bottom lip and looked a Ryan. "Ohhhh yeah, I get it." the two girls giggled awkwardly, and Calleigh went to the fridge, bringing out some milk. "So what would you guys like for breakfast?"

"Eggs." They all said, and Calleigh covered her ears.

"NO EGGS!" She yelled, and brought out some pancake mix. "So, Natalia, Ryan. Did Horatio tell you your future god-children's names?"

"No. You decided? That's great. What is it?"

"Well, our sons name will be Liam. Our daughters name will be Claudia." Calleigh said. The two looked at each other with a smile, knowing that Claudia and Liam were great names for their god-kids.

ECECECEC

"OK, So this will be Claudia's room." Eric said as they walked into a big room. It was bright, and white. It was perfect for a little girl, or even a big room. It was right beside Calleigh and Eric's room.

"This is adorable!" Natalia commented. Eric walked over to the corner and told them that he thinks the bed should go.

"We are going to paint it pink!" Calleigh said, and jumped up and down, clapping. "You know. You would never tell it by looking through my wardrobe, but I love pink. It is my absolute favorite colour. That is why I am so happy we are having a girl." They walked out of the room and walked to the room on the opposite side of the room. "This will be Liam's room." It was another big, white room with a bunch of boxes. "It will be painted blue."

"Very cute." Ryan commented, and they walked away to start with their jobs.

ECECECEC

"Thank you guys so much for helping us do this." Eric thanked as they sat out, watching the waves crash up on the beach behind their house.

"No problem. We had a great time, didn't we, Cal?" Natalia asked. Calleigh nodded in agreement.

"And Ryan, Eric and I were sweaty, but we had a great time. And the nursery's are starting to look great!" Horatio commented.

"Does it ever. We love it. Thank you!" Calleigh said, and they enjoyed the rest of the night.

**OK, There you have it. Next chapter will be up soon, and I have had this idea since the start of this story. Actually. I had a dream of what is going to happen in the next chapter. And I woke up, grabbed this laptop, and started writing. I just had to know "What happens next? What happened to lead up to this? I need to know!" So this next chapter was mainly the part of my dream. I had no idea that my dream and all things related to one dream, would be read and hopefully enjoyed by over 1000 people a day!!!! (trust me, I check traffic every night)!!! So I just wanted to take a moment to THANK ALL MY 1000 READERS, WHETHER YOU REVIEW OR NOT, FOR READING MY STORY! IT MEANS VERY MUCH TO ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH! OK, So here are my life updates:**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**I am watching free willy 2. I got all three on DVD this morning! **

**My best friend is away on vacation in South America, so I really miss her.**

**I CAN WATCH CSI MIAMI TOMORROW! YAYAYAYAY!**

**It's late. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Bye Bye! And PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! EVEN IF YOU ARE NOT A MEMBER OF FANFICTION! I HAVE IT SO YOU CAN DO THAT! I LOVE PEOPLES OPINION! Bye!  
**


	15. IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

**IMPORTANT NOTICE--**

**Hey Ya'll! Thank you all so much for the reviews. They mean a lot to me, and inspire me to write more. But there has been something horrible that has just happened in my life. Two nights ago, I was sitting at the computer, when I started getting bad cramps. I thought it was nothing, but within an hour, it was the most painful thing I have ever felt. I let it sit for a day, but last night, it was too much. I slept out on the couch until six am this morning, when my dad came in and told me I was screaming, and I realized the pain I was in. Instead of going to school, I went to the walk-in clinic, thinking that I was just in need of some medication. But after about thirty seconds of him examining me, he sent me straight to the hospital. I was hooked up to three machines. I took a series of tests, amd at the end of the day, they said that the most likely thing I had was Appendicitis. For those of you who don't know what that is (I didn't until today, it is a part of your body that gets really bad, and it could burst and kill you. So if I do ever stop updating, reviewing stories, or relpying to the reviews of my story, then you know that I am either in the hospital, or...yeah. So thank you, and the next chapter will be up when I am better! Thank you so much!**

**Molly**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE--  
**


	16. Second Half Month 6

**HELLO!!!! I AM ALL BETTER!!!!! I spent a couple days in the hospital, and then some time recovering, but now I am good. Thank you all so much for being patient with me. It means so much. Anyways, here is the next chapter.**

It was a boring day at the crime lab today. Calleigh had been sleeping the morning away on the couch in the break room, and Eric had just been finishing up some paper work in the office. She was in a deep sleep, when the vibration of her vell-phone. She shook her head as she reached into the back pocket of her jeans, and picked up her shiny, glowing phone. Looking at the call display, she almost threw up when she saw who it was. She hesitated, but soon saw Eric coming towards her, and swiftly moved the phone to her ear, yawning as she was doing so.

"Duquesne."

"Hello. This is Officer Therd with the Miami County. We have a visitor in here that wants to see you." the man said. She looked out at the hall at everybody.

"Okay, may I bring my husband?"

"Ummm, what is his name?"

"Eric Delko."

"Ah yes. I think that he wants to see him too. Anyways, just come to gate three, and I will greet you there in an hour." The man said.

"Okay, thank you." They both hung up the phones, and she walked up to Eric, standing slightly in front of her, so her swollen belly wouldn't touch his hard one. She crossed her arms, and sighed. "We're going to jail." she said, and pulled him behind.

"Wait. What do you mean we are going to jail?" He asked, panic striked his face.

"Somebody wants to see us." She said, as they loaded into an elevator. "I don't know who though, which is really quite odd." She clutched onto her stomach as the elevator went down

"Okay, I thought that someone we know was in jail. Or that one of us were going." He sighed in relief. The door opened, and they walked outside.

ECECECECECEC

"Hello Mrs. Duquesne, Mr. Delko. I am Officer Therd. Thanks for coming out today. I need you to come and talk to somebody." He said, shaking there hands, and walking into a room, a room in which l shaggy-haired, black-eyed man looked at them. They had to take a couple of seconds before they could see who it really was.

"Stetler?" They asked in unison. He stood up, and gave him a gaped-tooth smile.

"Miss Duquesne. Mister Delko. How are you two doing?" He asked, holding out his hand. Eric took it, but Calleigh was a little more hesitant. She had no idea what he is up to.

"I have no idea what you are doing, Rick. o why don't you enlighten us?" Calleigh asked in a straight voice. He looked at the two of them, and then started talking.

"OK. I am really sorry about this you two. I think that this whole thing was a mis-understanding. I was never stalking you. I was just coming out for a stroll along the beach. It was nothing. I promise you. I can go off for bail nest week, and I need two things from you. One, I need you to go up on the stand and tell them the truth. And two, I need you to post bail for me." he pleaded. "Come on you guys, it is a living hell in here. I am hating it. You see how many fights I have gotten into because I am a cop? I can't live another day on here without dieing." He pleased. They both laughed.

"Rick. Please don't make me laugh. You honestly think that we are going to post bail for you when you stalked me and my pregnant wife? Uh-hu. I honestly doubt that. Come Stetler. If this was the only reason why you called us down here, then we seriously waisted our time." Eric laughed the whole way out the door. And Calleigh turned around, revealing her stomach.

"Six and a half months, twins." Was all she said before following her husband out the door.

ECECECECECEC

"I'm sorry for waisting your time, coming all out here for this. I mean, I should have asked who it was while I was on the phone with the kind sir." Calleigh said as she did a crossword puzzle in the passenger seat of the hummer.

"No problem. Please don't stress anything right now. I love you, and we are going to have a great life together." He soothed, and stroked her hair. There is nothing to stress. Claudia and Liam are going to be fine, too."

"Oh, I suppose. Thanks, your great."

"No problem sweetie." They pulled into the parking lot of CSI, And got out of the hummer, quickly running in after discovering the massive rain and wind. By the time they were in the building, they were soaked.

"Thank god you guys are inside. We were just about to lock all the doors." One of the security guards said, running out with keys.

"Why?" Eric panted.

"Why don't you go up to the lab and somebody up there will tell you. Right now me and a couple of people have to go and lock the doors, putting bars over the window as well." The couple looked at each other and ran to the elevator doors.

The ride up was painfully long. They were slowly making there was up to the front doors, when the lights flickerd, and the whole box stopped. They heard a loud boom of lightning, an it was pitch black. The jolt made both thier bodies tumble to the ground.

"Eric?"

"Calleigh, are you Okay?"

"Yeah. I am fine." she said as she used her hands against the walls to stand up. "Are you?"

"I am fine. Are you sure you are okay. I mean, with our baby's?"

"Yes. I am fine. Now lets get out of here and figure out what the hell is going on." she whispered, and Eric called up for help very loudly. They stayed silent for a minute, until they heard a call back.

"Eric? ERIC!" They heard back, and soon reconized the voice.

"Ryan! Ryan! RYAN!" Calleigh screamed up.

"Calleigh? You are there too?"

"Yes. Now go get more people and come get us. We are freezing! Get towels too." She yelled, and Ryan's feet could be heard running away, but they soon came back with other feet.

"Okay you guys. Natalia and Maxine are going to come down and help pull you up, and then Horatio and I are going to pull you guys up all the way." Ryan called up, and soon, the two girls were above there head, looking down at them. Eric was first to pull himself up with little help from the girls, and then all three of them helped up the pregnant woman.

Once they were all up, they got the towels around their bodies, they realized that Calleigh could not get the towel around her large stomach, so she had to get another one on.

"Okay, is somebody going to tell us what the hell is going on?" Eric asked as he sipped on a cup of coffee. "I mean. It's September. We should not be getting this weather."

"You guys, we are getting a hurricane in about two days."

"What? No. I have a doctors appointment today. May I go?" Calleigh asked, and peeled off her towels.

"No. But we will call a doctor, and we will go pick them up in the hummer." Horatio said, and Ryan picked up his cell.

"What is the number?" He asked.

"Ummm...555-0948." Eric said, and Ryan dialed the phone.

"High. My name is Ryan Wolfe. I am calling on behalf of my friend, Calleigh Duquesne. She has an appointment with doctor..." Calleigh mouthed the name of her doctor. "Mary Lillinois" he stopped as he listen to what the peron was saying on the other line. "Okay. We will bring her in. Thank you." He hung up the phone and helped her to the door with Eric. "Okay. We are all going to go support Calleigh in this. She is going to get an ultra-sound, and medication, and we are also going to get..." he paused for a moment. "A due date." Calleigh smiled hugely, as she and Eric hugged. "Okay, lets go." They helped her to the hummers, and they all climbed in three hummers.

They got to the hospital in good time, even through the rain and power outage. They parked close to the entrance, and she wheeled into the front desk. It was very empty.

"Hi Calleigh." The lady said.

"Hi Kate. How are you?" Calleigh asked. She smiled and walked over to her.

"I am great. Now listen. It is extremely empty, so we are going to let all your friends come into the room with you. We are also going to have three doctors examining you throughout the day. Today we are going to make sure we do all the examinations for the month. We are going to start with the ultra sound, and then a urine test." Kate said, and she wheeled her into the bathroom, placing very small gown in her hands. She spent about three minutes in the small room, making sure she was as covered up as she could be. Then she came out, smiling and holding her stomach. Natalia took her camera out and took a picture. "Okay. We are going to put you in an examination room. Then hook you up to an I.V. Then, when you really need to pee, we are going to give you an ultra-sound." She nodded, and was put in her small room. The team sat all around her as the needle was placed in her arm, and the fluids came flowing into her vein.

"So, how do you feel?" Frank asked.

"Really tired." She whispered.

"Okay, well sleep, and we will be here all the time you are." Eric whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." their lips softly met, and then pulled away as a doctor walked in.

"Hi Calleigh. Do you need to pee yet?" She nodded her head softly. "Okay, come on you guys. We are going to take you to the ultra-sound room." She was moved to the wheelchair, and pulled away, followed by the rest of the friends, and her husband.

**Okay, so again. I am really sorry...again! I am so into it now...again! Please stick with me! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay..Here is my life updates:**

**Saturday night, I was rushed to the hospital in an ambulance becauce of a soccer ball hard to the stomach!**

**It is snowing**

**It is cold**

**I am playing a lot of soccer!**

**I will update soon!  
**


	17. First Half Month 7

**Okay. Thanks for reading my last chapter. I really hope you liked it! Here is the next one!**

Many tests had been done, and it was late. Everyone was asleep somewhere in the tiny hospital when the Doctor came in.

"Calleigh," she spoke, waking everyone up. "Calleigh, we need to talk to you."

"Yes?" She responded, her words slogish, and improper.

"The babies are doing great, but there may be some signs of future damage to your twins." Calleigh's eye's shot open, along with Eric's and the rest of the team's. "One may be, that one is getting all the food, blood, and other essentials. That could be a big problem, and they could both die. Not to mention making it extremely difficult to give birth. Another is that they may be disposition. Meaning that one may get much bigger than the other." The room fell silent, and she continued, "Since it is too early to tel if any of this is happening, we are going to let you go. But please come back in two weeks. Just for a check up?" Calleigh nodded, and they were all on there way back to the lab. It was too stormy to make it all the way home, and the lab was only down the street. They could make it there in plenty of time too, speaking that they were the only ones on the road. They puled in the underground parking, and ran into the buikding, feeling safe knowing that it was covered in protective metal.

"So. Calleigh I am so sorry." Ryan soothed, embracing her in a warm hug. Calleigh wiped a tear from her face, and patted his back.

"Thank you Ryan. It really means a lot." she replied, smiling through the tears. "But they said it was only a possibility. And they are doing great now. Pretty soon, they are going to be one of the strongest connections between us!" She lightly laughed, but watched as her husband walked around in the corner, pacing in small circles. She walked over to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you Okay?" she asked. Eric turned to her and shook his head.

"I don't want you to go through this pain. I can see it is your eyes. You are sad and scared. I love you so much, and now it is my fault that you are going to go through this." He whispered in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not..."

"Look me in the eye's Calleigh." He paused as a tear slipped down his cheek. "Look me in the eye's and tell me you aren't scared. That you can't feel that feeling in the air. Something is going to go wrong." He grabbed her cheek, and pointed it in his direction, giving her no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"Of course the feeling is in the air, Eric. We are caught in the middle of the hurricane." she smiled, "But I love you, too. And we will make it through this." She kissed his lips softly, and went to go join the rest of the group.

The winds howled on and on for a week and two days, finally stopping. Eric walked upstairs to fing his wife, packing her bags. She was seven weeks pregnant, and seemed to be getting bigger by the day.

"Calleigh, what are you doing?" he asked as the heat of the Miami sun came blaring down on them, shining on her white, floor-length sundress in the process. Her belly was beautiful and round.

"You...you have been different since my trip to the doctor. I need you to understand that I will be okay." she said, zipping up her suitcase, "and that is why, I am going to Orlando for the weekend with Natalia. A girls weekend."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Eric asked, holding out a hand to her.

"Because you wouldn't have listened. I need to go to a person who will listen, not act all depressed. I need to know that I can also trust you to trust me." she spoke, leaving the room, him following close behind.

"Where is this coming from? I'm scared, not depressed!"

"Prove it!" She said, walking out the door with her bags in her hand.

The flight up had been long, as well as getting to their hotel. Calleigh had decided that she wanted some fast food, and so had Natalia. She walked down the street, A&W bag in her hand, when her phone rang.

"Hey Nat. Listen. I got us some fast food, as well as some movies. Is their anything else you want?" She paused for a while, but when she never replied, called her name again. Natalia's voice broke, and she spoke.

"A pregnancy test..." She was choking back tears. Calleigh turned on her insanly chubby heels, and ran as fast as she could into the shoppers drug-mart she just passed, and into the pharmacy center.

"Natalia...are you sure?"

"No...but it was supposed to be there two days ago."

"Well...maybe you are just running a little late this month." Calleigh suggested, and scanned the shelves for the brand she used to determine with her twins.

"I don't know. But when will you be home?" now she was letting her tears out. They had decided that they wanted to stay in a small cabin for the weekend. She had to drive an hour to get to the store.

"About an hour. Now listen, I need you to keep an eye for for any symptoms, and I will race home. Who would you like me to call?" She seemed to hesitate before answering, but croaked it out eventually.

"I need you to call...Ryan." Calleigh looked in shock.

"Alright..Ryan. Will do. But I am also going to call Eric. He has a right to know." She was now paying for her stuff at the cashier.

"Okay, thanks Cal."

"Your welcome. Rest okay?"

"Okay."

They both hung up, and Calleigh called Eric as she got into her car. The phone wrang for a couple times, but soon, he picked up.

"Calleigh?"

"Hey Eric. How are you?"

"Ohh, good. Just hanging around, watching football. Whats up?" He asked innocently.

"Nothing much. We might just have a problem." his heart fell into his stomach when he heard that.

"What is it Cal?"

"Natalia. She thinks she's pregnant."

"Oh no. What are you going to do about that?"

Well, I was going to call Ryan, but then I thought we should confirm the rumor first. But anyways, I gotta go. I love you."

"I love you too. Drive safe."

"Will do." They both hung up, and within an hour, she was back at the cottage. Before she could get a grip on the handle, the door flung open, and Natalia greeted her with a smile.

"Guess what came just before you did?" the two girls squealed, and then hugged.

"Thank god. Now lets enjoy the rest of the weekend."

**Okay, I had to throw that in there. Only about 5 more chapters left until the very anticipated sequel! Yay! Or there may be a sequal, depends on the babies!!! Thanks again for reading! Bye! Please REVIEW!!!!!**


	18. Second Half Month 7

**I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry I haven't updated sooner!!!! I have been sooooooooo busy with alot of things in my life right now! But anyways, I hope you are still reading, and please review! Only 11 reviews left to 100!!**

Calleigh and Natalia were back at home after there weekend of fun. Calleigh was more tired than she had ever felt, and even after two full days of nothing but sleep and food, she could barely keep her eye's open. Eric walked back into the room with a glass of ice water, and gently shook her awake. "Here Cal, you should drink something before you get dehydrated." he said. She slowly lifted her eyelids and smiled.

"Thanks Eric." she said, and took a few sips before spitting it all out onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing a cloth from the closet and cleaning it up. She nodded.

"Yeah, it just didn't taste good." she said groggley. She sat up and propped herself against the headboard, grabbing the glass of water and taking a couple of sips, forcing it down her throat.

"You don't have to drink it. I could go get bottled water, or iced tea or something." he said, and lay on the bed next to her.

"No, I'm fine. Could you call H and tell him that I can't go to work today?" she asked, and started seeping down into the bed.

"Already done." he said, and he saw her eye's slowly close. He closed the curtains and went to go place a kiss on his wife's for head. But when he did, he realized something, she was completely soaking wet from sweating. Then he felt around her for head, chest, neck, arms, all soaking wet! He went to go grab a new towel, wetting it with cold water, and returned to the bedroom. He lay beside her, and slightly dabbed that cloth all over her body to soak up all the sweat and keep her cool. Soon, the rocking motion her body was putting off made him fall asleep.

When he woke up, it was about 6 pm, so he decided that he would wait for Calleigh to get up, and make her some dinner. After dinner would be the real surprise. He decided to make her favorite, boneless chicken with rice and pea's. He was just about to put them on serving plates when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and a soft yawn. He turned around and smiled when he saw her walking down the stairs and rubbing her eyes. He hurried up and placed the food on the table. She saw this, and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Eric!" she yelled and came down and hugged him. "You made this for me?"

"You bet!" they sat down and ate there mean. As Calleigh was about to put her stuff away after they were done, Eric stopped her. "Wait right there..." she sat down at the table and laughed as he ran off in a rush, and came back with a box in his hands. "Here you go." he handed it to her, and she undid the ribbon and started on the shiny wrapping paper. Once she was through, she threw it on the floor, and looked at the package in her hand.

"Heavy duty leash, what is this?" she asked, showing him the package. It was a black, heavy leash. Eric smiled and stood up.

"Now time for part two." he ran off. By this time, she was overly exited. She was almost bouncing in her seat when he heard the footsteps coming back. He poked his head in the room, and smiled. "Introducing, the one, the only, Mia!" he walked in with a small, spotted puppy in his arms.

"Awwwwwwwwww!" she cooed! "She is adorable." he handed her to her. "Hi Mia! What kind of puppy is she?"

"She's a nine week old Dalmatian." he said. "And our new house pet!"

"Well, tomorrow we should go out shopping and get a cage and stuff!" she said excitedly.

"I know, and I'm glad you like her!" he said, and went with the phone to the other room. Be right back." as he was talking on the phone, Calleigh was checking out her little girl. not only was she adorable, but she was going to give them some scenes about what life was going to be like to be a mommy.

"Come with mommy." she said, and carried her upstairs. She took her into her room, and set her down on the bed where she lay down for the time being. Calleigh searched through her drawers until she found it, one of her old socks. she stretched it out and tied a knot in it, throwing it down on the ground. "There you go, Mii's." she said. The dog jumped down as fast as she could and grabbed that sock, running downstairs, barking through her teeth all the way.

"Calleigh?" Eric yelled as he came upstairs.

"In here." she yelled back. He walked into room smiling."Did everything go okyay with Horatio?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yup. We both get the day off on one condition,"

"And what is that?"

"That we bring Mia into the lab tomorrow to show him." he said. Calleigh laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that at all." she said. Mia walked back into the room and hopped on the bed.

"Okay. Tomorrow, we go to Petland and all that and get stuff!" he said. Not seconds after, the doorbell wrang. Mia went nuts! "Who is that?" he asked, and walked downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Calleigh went and sat on the couch while Eric answered the door. When he opened it, a very freaked Ryan and Natalia were at the door. Mia came bolting out, and started to jump all over them. "Hey guys."

"Hey Eric," Ryan said. "Who's this? he asked, looking down.

"This is Mia." he said. He picked her up and let Ryan hold her. "She is our new dog."

"Cool." they said. "Well anyways, we have to jet. Could you give these to Cal?" Natalia asked.

"Sure, what are they?" he asked, taking the giant garbage bags.

"Top of the line baby clothes!" she said. "Well have fun!" they left.

"Calleigh, wanna look through some baby clothes?" he asked, and they sat around the family room floor, sorting clothes for the next three hours.

**Sorry about the squished ending, but I have to jet off to the Taylor Swift concert. Again, so sorry I couldn't update sooner! Hope you forgive me! Still planning on writing a sequal if that makes you feel better! Anyways, please review!**


End file.
